Reality Gone One Piece!
by Rose Beloved
Summary: Four girls, one ship, what will happen? Chaos and Randomosity that's what. rated T for language, violence, and suggestive themes COMPLETE
1. Meeting Luffy

Me: Hi all! Welcome to my first FanFic! I hope I did good, cause I wanna make a good first impression Anyways.. This one I daydreamed in class and told my good friend Godell..

Godell: Hello

Me: ..about it. So now I'm actually creating it, don't worry there'll be plenty of more chapters. Whoa a Disclaimer!

Disclaimer(Luffy): Rose-chan does not own One Piece! But if she did who knows what she might to to Sanji!

Me: I SO wish I did TT Anywaysies.. ON WITH THE SHOW!

It was a normal Monday afternoon, 68 degrees on a sunny spring day, sitting in my last block class, reading some FanFics I recently printed out and went nuts over, waiting to go home. After about 45 minutes of reading some Fics the teacher dismissed us. I stood up and shoved all my things into my backpack like I normally do. "Yet another week of boredom in this loathsome child prison." I said to Godellwhile zipping up my now overstuffed backpack. "At least we get to go home now. That's good."

She sighed picking up her backpack. I started halfway out the door withGodell following behind me. "C'mon! We don't wanna be late for the bus again!" I shouted. "Coming!" Godellshouted back dragging her backpack along with her. Rushing down the stairs, we finally made it to the big glass double-doors out front. The bus was starting to take off,Godell and I rushed to get to it.

"We're not gonna make it!"Godell huffed. "Crap! Not again!" I yelled watching the bus take off, leaving us in the dust. "Looks like we're walking home again." Katie stated in a disappointed tone. I sighed and followed her back down the trail we usually rake to get home if we miss the bus. Whenever we missed it, our mom's would get furious at us because it takes 20 minutes longer than it does to ride the bus, AND that it's also surrounded by deep forestry. About 15 minutes passed by and we were halfway home.Godell sighed exhaustedly. "How much longer?" She said impatiently.

I looked at my watch, knowing what time we usually get home at. "About 14 more minutes, whoo I'm tired.." I sighed slowing down a little. "Let's take a break.. My legs hurt." I said sitting down under a tree.Godell came over, dropping her book bag on the ground beside mine and sat next to me. "Today was boring, too much school work, to many lectures, too much reality. I wanna get away from it all…" I said resting my head under my arms, which were now resting on the tree trunk.Godell and I sighed in usion, daydreaming about random things to cheer us up. Just then, there was rustling in the woods behind us.

"W-what was that?" I stammered jumping to my feet.Godell jumped as well, picking up her book bag. "I-I dunno.. It sounded like footsteps.." She said as her eyes darted about looking for the source of the sound. There was a loud thud,Godell and I jumped and gasped in usion. "Owww, that hurt.." A voice said from the ground.Godell and I stepped over slightly where we heard the voice and saw a boy in a red T-shirt, jean shorts, and a straw hat sitting on the ground rubbing his head. "Hey, who are you guys?" He asked in a confused kinda way. Our eyes widened. We couldn't believe what we were seeing! Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates!

Me: Wow that was a lot to type! Well, not as worse as that social studies essay I did on Pluto..

Godell: You never DID a social studies essay on Pluto.

Me: I didn't? Ahh.. -sweat drops- well it's the longest I've ever typed. Well I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! -nods-

Both: Read and Review!


	2. Merry Go! Here We Come!

Me: -returns-

Godell: Welcome back Rose-chan xD

Me: Yep. Back from wherever I was. Muahaha -does victory dance-

Godell: -stares- OMG ANOTHER DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer(Zoro): rose-chwan does not own One Piece.

Me: "chwan"?

Godell: He likes you

Me: Eep oo -cowers- Enjoy Chapter 2!

Godelland I blinked at the boy in the straw hat, wondering how he could've gotten into the real world. "You're- You're Monkey D. Luffy! Of the Straw Hat Pirates!" I blurted out. Luffy got himself up. "How do you know me? And who are you guys anyway?" He asked, still as confused as his personality would let him be.Godell and I exchanged shocked glances, then turned back to Luffy. "I'm Rose." "I'm Godell" we said, introducing ourselves. "How did you get into our dimension?"Godell asked with an interested tone.

Luffy scratched his head. "I thought I was at the Grand Line with my crew, but I guess I took a wrong turn and ended up here. Got any food?" He asked excitedly.Godell and I exchanged glances again. "Uhh.. No we don't." We said in usion. "Darn, I was getting hungry. Oh well, I can always get more food from Sanji!" He said with one of his humungous grins.

Godelland I perked up from the phrase 'Rest of the crew'. I perked up the most from hearing that Sanji was near. "S-Sanji's on your ship? Now?" I stuttered.Godell nudged me. "Maybe we could meet Zoro.." She whispered devilishly. Luffy got an idea. "Hey! Why don't you two join my crew?" He asked, still grinning.Godell and I looked at each other beaming with excitement. We turned back to Luffy and nodded. "Sure!" We squealed. Luffy let out one of his enthusiastic laughs and beckoned us towards the woods. "Then let's GOOOO!" He shouted, taking off.

Godelland I quickly followed him through the brush, coming closer to the ship. "We're almost there! C'mon!" Luffy shouted back at us. We kept up with him, giggling at each other in wicked excitement as we came closer to the Going Merry. We approached a large, hidden lake with nothing but the ocean behind it, in front of us was the Going Merry. "We're HEEEERRRRREEEEE!" Luffy yelled stretching up to the rails.Godell and I were trembling with excitement, getting to meet the Straw Hats. "Hey guys! GUYYYYSSS!" Luffy yelled to his crew. "WE HAVE NEW FRIENDS!"

Luffy lowered a ladder forGodell and I to climb up. We approached the ladder andGodell went up first since she was lighter than me. I came up to the rails and pulled myself up from there, landing my feet on the ship's deck. "Whoaaa…."Godell and I said in usion. (a/n: We usually say thing at the same time anyways xD) "Be right back!" Luffy said, darting to the kitchen door. He started pounding on it. "Hey! Nami! Zoro! Usopp! Sanji! Chopper! Robin! Come out and meet our new guests!" He yelled.Godell and I wait in excitement to meet the crew.

Me: This one was too long xD

Godell: You did more typing than the last one!

Both: Until next time, Read & Review!


	3. New Recruits Rose & Godell!

Me: Hey little kiddies! Guess who's back? Guess who's back with a bran' new rap?

Godell: Kayyyy… o.O Oh, thanks for changing my name back!

Me: The editing.. Make it stop! Oh a disclaimer! -.-

Disclaimer(Sanji): Oh what a heartbreak! Rose-chwan does not own One Piece! TT

Me: I SO wish I did now! I have plans.. -smirks evilly- Anyway, on with the show!

Godell and I, eagerly waited for the rest of the crew. The door opened, and the rest of the crew came out to see what all the commotion was about. "Huh? New friends? You mean new crewmates?" Nami asked happily while walking out of the kitchen. Zoro came out and looked over at us with one of his stoned expressions. He smirked and said, "New friends eh?". Just after that, a small reindeer with a blue nose and red hat and shorts came out of the kitchen with a cob of corn still in his mouth, he saw us and squeaked in a sort-of-frightened way, and badly hid behind the mast.

Usopp came dashing out of the kitchen hearing the good news. "New crewmates? Great! Where are they?" He asked excitedly. Robin came out of the kitchen and flashed and friendly glance at us. "Nice to meet you." She said. Finally, Sanji came out of the kitchen to greet us as well. (a/n: Bishonen bubbles xD) "Nice to meet ya'." He said in a cool tone. Me, in my 18-year-old fan girl metabolism, almost fainted from seeing Sanji in person. Instead I squealed happily. "Haha! Rose, Godell! This is my crew! We're pirates!" He exclaimed. "Now you're pirates to!" He said to us. Godell and I glanced at each other (a/n: glancing's what we do :3) and jumped in excitement. "Yatta!" We squealed in usion.

Chopper came out from behind the mast, trying to be friendly. "I-I'm Chopper. Ship's doctor." He said clinging to Luffy's leg. (a/n: Awwww!) Usopp chuckled triumphantly. "I am The Great Captain Usopp!" He claimed. Godell and I giggled. "Liar!" We said in usion. "Usopp fell over. "They always know!". Nami smiled at us. "I'm Nami! The ship's Navigator." She said. Zoro gave us a glance. "Zoro. Santoryu Master." He said. Godell gave a fan girl squeak. "Name's Robin, archeologist." Robin said nicely. Sanji flashed a cool smile at us. "The name's Sanji, ship's chef." He introduced. I blushed happily from Sanji's voice.

Godell and I smiled. "I'm Rose!" "I'm Godell!" We introduced. _Hee! Sanji-kun here I come! _I thought, giggling a little. _I wonder if they've fought Kuro yet.. Hee _Godell daydreamed in her 18-year-old fan girl mind. (a/n: Go fan girls!) I was still eyeing Sanji, amazed to see him in person. "Hey, why don't we treat our new crewmates to dinner?" Sanji said. Luffy looked over at him with one of his grins. "Sounds great! Let's eat!" He said eagerly. Everyone nodded, including us and went into the kitchen, which was larger that what it looked like on TV. We all looked for somewhere to sit, I took a seat next to Godell.

Zoro came and took a seat across from Godell, Chopper took a seat next to me, Nami took the other seat by Godell, Robin sat by Usopp, and Luffy sat across from Usopp. "You like Sashimi?" Sanji asked. We nodded yes along with everyone else, and he flashed a friendly smile at us. "Coming right up." He said. He then took out some knives and other cooking utensils from the cabinets and some fish from the fridge in a few swift moves. I was all too giddy, but kept myself controlled. _He's even cooler in person! _I thought. After a few minutes the Sashimi was done. "Sashimi dinner for the crew, and it's newcomers." Sanji said setting the meals on the table. He then took a seat across from me with his serving. _Yee! He's sitting across from me!_ I thought. Godell smirked and nudged me from under the table. I smiled. "Itadakimasu!" We said in usion, and began eating.

Godell: Sanji's sitting across from youuu -nudges-

Me: -blush- Yeash

Both: Read & Review!


	4. The Seven Minutes In Heaven Game Part 1

Me: Back, again. With even more ideas! With the help of my good friend Godell!

Godell: Woot! -does Naga laugh-

Me: Ohohohoho! 

Godell: Ha, Let's see what happens in the Ficy, right after this disclaimer.

Disclaimer(Nami): Rose Beloved does NOT own One Piece. She just thinks she does.

Me: Quiet you! ; let's go!

After dinner was done, Godell and I thought up of an idea. A fun, EVIL idea of the fan girl mind. "Hey, anyone ever played 'Seven Minutes In Heaven' before?" I asked. Everyone just looked at each other with qurious faces. "What's 'Seven Minutes In Heaven'?" Luffy asked us. Godell and I exchanged smirking glances. "It's a game. You pick a random name out of a hat or bowl, and whoever's name you pick out of it you have to go in a closet with for seven minutes and do WHATEVER." We said evilly, yet with a sort of playful tone. Sanji smiled, getting some thoughts about the game. "Whatever huh? Sounds fun." He said, grinning a bit. Luffy nodded. "I'm in!", "okay I'll bite." Zoro said. Usopp smirked. "Count me in!" He said.

Robin looked over at us. "No thanks, I'll watch." She said. Godell and I smirked. "Okay then!" I said, taking out a piece of paper and tearing it into even strips. I wrote my name down first on one of the pieces, and passed the pencil around. Everyone started signing except for Robin. "Okay! Now that we've got all our names down.. Luffy, can we borrow your hat?" I asked politely. Luffy nodded. "Okay! Sure!" He said setting his hat onto the table.

We all put our name slips into the straw hat and moved to the deck where the closest closet was. We sat in a circle around the hat. "Okay, who will go first…." Godell said with a devilish smirk. "I'll go" Sanji said confidently. "'Kay Sanji, cover your eyes and pick a name. When you have one see who it is" I said also with a devilish smirk. Sanji picked a name out, expecting to find Nami but instead... "Whaaaaat! Ahhh I got Zoro!" He said blushing insanely. Godell, Nami and I started giggling uncontrollably. "Ooooh now you gotta go in the closet with Zoro!" We said simultaneously.

Sanji blushed even worse, his whole face was now red. "C-can I re-draw?" He asked smiling a bit. Godell and I shook our heads. "Nope!" We said in usion. Sanji sighed. Zoro rolled his eyes and started over to the closet. "Come on crap-cook. Unless you're scared." He said smirking. We looked over at Zoro. "SOMEONE'S confident" I said starting to giggle insanely. Sanji sighed and walked over to where Zoro was. "Shut up bastard. No funny stuff." He said. They went into the closet and shut the door. Godell, Usopp, Nami, Luffy and I rushed over to the closet quietly, trying to listen in on them.

There was a small rustle, then silence. "OW! What the hell Zoro! Watch where you're going!" Sanji yelled. There was a few small thuds, then silence. "Heh, take it easy needle-brow." Zoro said teasingly. Our eyes widened, thinking about what they could be doing in there. Usopp almost fainted, but kept listening. There was another two thuds, "That's hard!" Sanji said. We started blushing. After a few minutes we waited for another sound, bang ,bang, bang. "Ah Jesus!" Zoro yelled. We couldn't take it anymore. We wanted to catch them in the act.

Usopp kicked the door down. "What's going- on?" He said freezing after 'on'. There were some weights on the floor, Sanji was laying in a pile of coats, Zoro was backed away in a corner with the sheath of his sword. "What?" they asked simultaneously. We blinked at them. "Weren't you just- but- umm.." I was at a loss of words. "We were fighting." Sanji said crossing his arms. "Marimo-head there kept hitting me with his stupid sword-holster." "It's called a sheath dumb-ass." Zoro snapped. Sanji got up, and they walked out of the closet. Godell and I exchanged glances, then shook our heads. "Well whatever. Let's get back to the game." I said walking back to the hat.

Godell: HOMIGAWD Rose-chan! What were you thinking! XD

Me: What YOU were thinking. You told me to do this idea when we were in school today.

Godell: Oh yeah. ; Glad you did it. Muahaha I'm etting thoughts.

Me: O.O Okay then. Me to.

Both: Read & Review!


	5. The S M I H Game Pt2: Fan Girl Fun

Me: weeha! I'm back! And this time I'm gonna write more than I usually do :3

Godell: Really? Cool! Can you do the-

Me: YESH! I will write your suggestion in the fic.

Disclaimer(Kuro): Rose Beloved does not own One Piece or anything in it.

Godell: KURO-SAAAAAN! -glomp-

Me: -laughs hystericly- Whatever, just read the fic already while I get the pliers. XD

Kuro: Please do. -is disturbed by insane fan girl-

Everyone sat back down around the hat. "Okay.. So who's next?" Godell said devilishly. "I'll go.. Again." Zoro said. I looked over at him with a slight gleam in my eye. "You fantisize too much." I said laughing. Zoro's eyebrow twitched irritably, then he picked a name out of the hat. "Heh, at least it's not SANJI again." He chuckled. "Who was it?" Godell asked. "Heheh, you." He said getting up. Godell blushed. "Me? … heheheheh." She giggled devilishly. (a/n: We're so perverted. XD) She walked over to the closet with Zoro. "Hit 'em hard Godell-chan!" I said laughing. She looked back at me and smirked. "Ha-Ha real funny." She said. They went inside and shut the door. I ran up and listened closely.

Godell stood on one side of the closet staring at Zoro with an idea. "Hey, Zoro?" She said. He looked at her from the other side of the closet with his arms crossed. "What?"

-poke-

"…What are you doing?"

-poke-

"Stop it."

-poke-

"..seriously, stop."

-poke, poke-

Zoro's eyebrow twitched as Godell kept poking him in the arm.

"Hee" She giggled.

-poke-

"Stop, dammit."

She just continued to poke him. "Hee squishy" She giggled.

Zoro sighed and waited for his turn to be over.

I stood there listening to their conversation, trying to hold back a snicker from all the poking I heard going on. I banged on the door with my fist, laughing hystericly. "Harder Godell-chan! Show 'em what you got! HAHAHA!" I yelled. Usopp started laughing along with me. "What, are, you, doing Rose-Chan! Hahaha! You're crazy!" He laughed. Luffy and Sanji fell over laughing. Chopper started laughing as well. Robin just ignored us and kept reading her book. (a/n: She must be reading a good Yaoi to ignore US! XD)

After the seven minutes passed, they came out of the closet. Zoro ran back to his spot to get away from Godell. He sat next to me. _Ha? WTF does he want with me?_ I thought. He leaned over to me, "Your friend is crazy." He whispered. I chuckled. "Yup! Me to!" I said grinning. He scootched away from me, a little bit scared. I flailed my arm. "I'm going next!" I said cheerfully. "'Kay." Godell passed the hat to me. I closed my eyes and grabbed a name out of the hat.

I opened my eyes and looked at it. My face turned at least 40 shades of red when I read the name. Ahh, yee!" I squealed. Godell smirked. "Who'd you get! I bet I know!" She shouted grinning madly. "Hee, hee, hee!" I giggled. "I got Sanji!" I said grinning. Sanji's eye took the form of a heart. Sanji got up and walked to the closet. I got up and ran over to the closet, all excited and stuff. "I KNEW IT!" Godell shouted waving her index finger in the air triumphantly. I grabbed Sanji by the arm when he got close enough and dragged him into the closet. (a/n: XD fun-ness.) The door shut.

Godell and Zoro smirked at each other, and ran up to the closet door . They listened carefully on what they were doing. Godell, knowing what Rose would do to poor Sanji listened extremely carefully.

Sanji was blushing just as hard as I was. He was just about to experience what would happen if you leave a Fan Girl and her ultimate fan-crush, in a closet.. Alone. Then, out of nowhere I squealed and glomped Sanji, now clinging to him. "Yeee!" I squealed, blushing really hard cause I was clinging to my fan-crush. He started blushing 40 shades of red, smiling with his heart-eye. "Wheee!" He squealed. (a/n: UNCALLED FOR I KNOW! But so DAMN fun!) I kept on clinging to him for about 6 minutes. He was so happy, he fainted.

There was a soft thud in the closet, the seven minutes were up. I opened the door, blushing slightly with a guilty look on my face. "Eheheheh I think he fainted.." I sweatdropped. Godell, Zoro, Nami, Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp were wide-eyed at the sight of the blushing, dizzy-faced Sanji lying on the floor. Godell and Zoro burst out laughing. "What did you do to him! AHAHAHAHA!" Godell said laughing hystericly. "I think he passed out from fan girl treatment! HAHAHAHA!" Zoro laughed. Everyone else was to busy laughing to speak.

I scratched the back of my neck, still blushing. "I'll go help him out." I chuckled, sweatdropping a little. I went back into the closet to get Sanji back up. I walked over to him and nudged him. "Wake up You fainted" I said playfully. He jolted back up, blushing. He scratched his head. "I think I like this game!" He said happily. I shook my head, smiling a little and helped him up. "That's not ALL I can do" I said playfully. He fell over again, heart-eyed and blushing. "Godell walked over to us and laughed. "I think he needs CPR! You do it Rose!" She laughed.

I rolled my eyes at them and smiled. Sanji sprung back up and started laughing.

Me: Whoo! I wrote a DAMN lot!

Godell: what's with you and "damn" anyways?

Me: -shifty- Because.. -plots evilly-

Godell: oO; Riiiiight.. Well, I still have meh Kuro-ness! -gromps-

Me: And I STILL don't have the piers! XD

Kuro: Lying little-! Argh!

All: Read and Review!


	6. The S M I H Game Pt3 and a STORM!

Me: -ninja- back again.

Godell: I can still see you. -laugh-

Me: Damnit -cries on floor- oh well.. Uhh.. Wait I'm braindead! Crap.

Godell: I got some ideas -shifty evilness- I'll write it from MY POV!

Chaptr 6: S M I H Part 3 and a STORM!

-Godell's POV-

I laughed as Sanji leapd up from the floor, also laughing. I glanced over at Zoro, who was still acting scared of me. Well. He was twitching, anyway. "You know, Zoro, you should be thankful I didn't do anything TOO fan girlish!" I yelled down his ear. With a horn. "AGH! Stupid kid!" he yelled back. I blushed.

Okay, so I am…petite. And don't have the stuff that girl's my age would, but I really don't care…much. "Shut up, Algae-head." I replied, poking his nose lightly. Sanji then came out of nowhere and stared laughing like…um, well, like Sanji. "Ahahahah! Yeah, Algae-head! Shut up!" he laughed. Rose came over, then, and began glomping Sanji. "EEEEEE!" she squealed. My ears died. "Ow…Rose…please, stop in the name of cheese and crackers and tuna…!" I moaned. (Yes, I do actually say that. Don't start laughing too hard, or you'll bust a lung. Literally. I've seen it happen. Anyway…) Zoro was in a similar predicament, his eyes screwed shut . Nami waoted impatiently for us to sit back in a circle. "Are you guys coming or what?" she growled. I smirked. I'm not exactly a Nami person, so I took this chance to give her hell. "Why, yes, O wench! We are comin immediately…after we pry off of yer crushy-mushy-lovey-dovey-widdle-cookie!" I teased.

Namei's face turned purple..and then grey…and red…and blue..and well she was ticked. She was ticked because I found what made her ticked and tinkered with her ticked-ness and so she was ticked. But I digress. She then began yelling at me something like "Midget" and "Lesbian". I whapped her upiside the head with her staff…which is about the only thing I even like about her. In this case, it was leaning up against the wall. SO, after that little…PROBLEM, we sat down agaian, and resumed the game. Nami said "I'l go next!", and drew a anme. Her eyes widened. She smirked. I suddenly wanted to leave. "Godell." she crowed smugly. "Oh, holy crap." I groaned. Nami then dragged me into the closet, and shut the door.

--

"Okay, girl. You're going down." Nami growled. I leaned against the wall with the most evil glare/smirk I could muster. "Lesbian's first." I chuckled. "KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT YOU LITTLE--!" she screamed, and swung her staff at me. I saw stars. "Oh, owww…" I groaned, and screamed "HEY ROBIN! USED THIS CLOSET WITH NAMI LATLY!" Luckily, Robin didn't hear me. Of course, everyone else did. I could hear some gasps and chuckles from outside. I suddenly had a lump on top of a lump on top of my head. "Okay…okay..Nami, put that down…I'm dead…see…BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH…" I muttered, sticking my tongue out and rolling my eyes. Nami shouldered her staff, and said smugly "I'm glad we got that settled." The door opened, and I collapsed onto the ground, saying "Anybody got some flowers to put on my grave?"

--

After I was "brought back to life", the game commenced. I gingerly took a piece of paper, and read it outloud. "Chopper. Cool." I grinned at the littlee reindeer. "Okay, Chopper. Let's go." Chopper blushed, and took my hand as we walked to the closet. I felt my insides turn to mush. Warm, tapioca-pudding mush. When we entered the closet, Chopper looked p at me, and grinned. "Ooooh….!" I cooed, and glomped him tightly. The little reindeer blshed, and took off his hat to me. "Thanks!" I said with a grin, and then thought of something. "Hey Choppe, ghow old are you, anyway?"

"!20."

"SAY WHAT!" I yelled, and fell over onto the ground, gasping for breath. The little reindeer chuckled. "I was KIDDING, Godell. I'm only 10." he told me. I fell over again, and glomped him second later. "KAWAIIII!" I screamed, and listened to the sounds of Rose sniggering outside. _Oh, yes, yuck it up. _I thought. All too soon, the seven minutes were up, and Chopper and I walked back towads the circle.

--

Choper picked a name out of the hat . "Ussop!" he proclaimed. "Hwuh!" Rose, Myself, and Ussop gasped. Chopper looked at us quizzically. "What?" he asked. "O-oh, nothing!" Rose and I stammered. We'd seen all too many Ussop x Chopper fics. Ussop shrugged, and walked tpwards the closet with the little rendeer who we all know and love. (How can you NOT? Those big eyes, the hat, the evil monster form…) I glanced over at Rose, and cocked an eyebrow, and gestured to the closet door.

--

So, I listened carefully at the door, wanting to commit this to memory to tell all those U x C fan girls. Who says that those two are a couple? Not me, thank God. But anywho…

Soon thenre came some sounds from the closet. "Chopper?" came Ussop's vice. "Y-yes?" came the reply. "Well…I was wondering…why do you think Rose and Godell always look at us funny?" I tried not to choke on my tongue. "

Well, maybe it's 'cause you lie so much, and because I'm so tiiny."

"Yeah, well, that makes sense." Ussop said with a relieved sigh. "But I think there's something else."

"What do you think it is?" Chopper asked, sounding slightly scared.

"I think that maybe…maybe they think that you and I are an item!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I was doubled up, tears pouring from my eyes, at the horro of it all. Sure, I can handle ZoSan fics, but sure as hell not Chossop fics! "NOOOOOO! Not yet, God, not yet! I'm to young!" I wailed. Zoro stared at me, and whacked me over the head with one of his sword shaths. "Shut up, idiot." he grumbled. "ALGEA-HEEEEEEEAD!" I cried, warping my arms 'round his neck. "ISN"T IT HORROBLE! I CAN'T BELIVE HOW…HOW--WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I sobbed.

Zoro stared at me like I was crazy. How'd he know? Is it because of my strange desire to poke him?

You don't have to answer so quickly, y'know.

--

So, Ussop and Chopper were soon seated once more in the circle, and Zoro was now shirtless, because I'd soaked his shirt to the seams. I was trying my best not to glomp him. So, Ussop then drew a name from the hat. "Oh! Nami!" he cried, waving the paper in the air. Nami gaped. "I hope a few flies land in there." I whispered to Rose, who giggled. Nami obviously heard me, and glared at the two us. "I hope you two are kidding!" she growled, tapping her staff. "Uh…YES, we are!" I yelled hurriedly. Ussop and Nami walked towards the closet, and slammed the door. However, as soon as we all hurried towards the door, a sudden storm rocked the boat, knocking Ussop onto Nami. "AAH! U-Ussop..gerroff!" Nami yelled. "Get 'er good, Ussop!" Rose yelled, banging on the door (since we were all slammed into it when the ship lurched forward). "SHUT UP!" Nami screamed.

Zoro glared at me as I perched on top of his head. "It's safer up here." I told him. He smiled. "Okay…but you owe me a barrel of rum." he said with a smirk. I shrugged. "Sure. Just--WHOA!" I yelled, as Zoror and I flew out the ship's window, glass shattering in all directions. "Aaah!" I gasped in pain as the glass cut at my arms, and Zoro's. Fortunately, one of the lifeboats landed with us, and we plopped into it suddenly. "I guess it wasn't all that safe on your head after all." I said with a sigh. Zoro, of course, syated silent, as thour littles hip floated qickly away from the Merry Go.

-----

Me: You.. Write.. More.. Than… me.. -dies-

Godell: Yesh. -grin- Homigawd we're floating away!

Me: wait minute "homigawd" is what I say? -el gaspo-

Godell: -changes subject- anyways! This was written by me! Rose helped out to -nod nod-

Me: yes, the Usopp falling on Nami thing was my idea.

Both: read and Review!


	7. Fishing For Lifeboats

Me: WARGHNESS! -coughs-

Godell: No-da? O.o

Me: …yeah. -shifty- ;

Godell: …..okayyy.. I don't get it.

Me: I'm so depressed whee! -sulks-

Godell: What happened to your randomness!

Me: Unyah? -tilts head and "nyas"-

Both: Whatever. Next up here! READ IT! . oh yeah, back to Roses' point of view.

Nami and Usopp came out of the closet from hearing the glass shatter. Chopper, Robin, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Luffy and I ran over to the window seeing the lifeboat sail away. I looked around and saw a rope holding it back. "There! Let's pull them in!" I shouted. We all reached out the window and grabbed the rope dangling from the deck. Chopper ran into the closet to get the emergency ship ladder. "Pull!" Luffy shouted. He began tugging at the rope to get the small life boat back in.

Chopper ran to the window with the ladder and hurled it down, hooking the edges to the window. "C'mon we gotta get them in!" Usopp shouted pulling harder on the rope. We pulled harder, the boat started to come in. "Godell-chan! Zoro-chan! We'll get you in!" I shouted. We pulled again and the boat came closer. It finally came close enough for them to reach the ladder. "Try grabbing onto the ladder now!" Nami shouted to them. "Okay!" Godell and Zoro shouted to us. Zoro glanced at Godell. "You go first! I'll help you over!" Godell nodded. "Okay! Can you make it on your own?" She shouted back.

"Don't worry about me! I can jump!" He shouted. Godell sighed and went over to the closest reaching point of the ladder. She reached out to try and get it. "I can't reach! WHOA!" Zoro grabbed her by the waist and held her out to the ladder. "Now!" Godell grabbed the ladder and jumped out of Zoro's arms. (a/n: I HAD to write that XD) "Thanks!" Godell shouted over the sound of the crashing waves and wind. She began to climb up. Zoro aimed himself and jumped up onto the ladder. "Godell-chan!" I said helping her up back into the ship. We waited for Zoro.

Zoro climbed up, but almost slipped from a wave and a gust of wind. He was close to the window now. "You can make it!" Sanji called. (a/n: yaoi XD sorry not in my fic. I wish XD) We reached out to help him in, "Almost.. There…" Zoro murmured to himself. We grabbed his arm and pulled him into the ship. Just at that moment, the ladder snapped. He fell onto the floor soaking wet from the rain and ocean-spray. "You ok?" Nami asked kneeling down beside him. Zoro wiped the water off his face and smirked. "Yep, I'm fine. You ok Godell-chan?"

Godell lie on the floor with swirly eyes. "Yeah I'm okay.. Nehh.." She groaned. I walked over to Godell to help her up and noticed a cut on her arm from the glass. "Ohhh that doesn't look good. Chopper-chan! Can you treat Godell-chan's cut?" I asked the reindeer. He came over to Godell and I then nodded a 'yes'. "Okay, let me see." Godell held her arm up as Chopper examined the cut. "It's not very deep.. I'll wrap it up to keep out any infection. The sea water should've helped to." He said taking out some band-aid wrap.

Godell was still lying on the floor with swirly-eyes. "A-Arigatouu…" Godell groaned, still soaking wet. "You'll be all better in no time!" The little reindeer reassured Godell, wrapping up her cut. Godell sat up after her cut was wrapped up all the way and shook the water out of her short, brown hair. She stood up, realizing that her jeans were now soaking wet. "Aw man! These are my favorite jeans!" She said with disappointment trying to shake off the water.

I looked over at her. "Ho-du? Godell-chan, don't you have some extra jeans in your book bag?" I asked. "Oh yeah! Those and a skirt.." She sweat-dropped. I was also soaked from some of the water getting in and splashing me. "Yeah, I should change to." I said, sweat-dropping also. Godell and I walked over to our book bags. Luffy stared blankly at the wall then jumped. "Oh right! I forgot to give you guys rooms! You go to the girls cabin, that's where Nami and Robin sleep to!" Luffy said grinning like… Luffy. "Nami?" Godell grimaced. Nami put a hand on Godell's shoulder smirking. "Welcome to the Girls Cabin, roomie." She said evilly. (a/n: muahahaha XD)

We picked up our book bags and headed to the Girls Cabin. "We'll be out in a minute!" We said at the same time. We went into the Cabin and shut the doo, locking it so Sanji couldn't peek at us.

Me: o.o ho' fack one and a half pages.

Godell: XD that's kinda short.

Me: -glares-

Godell: you have Mihawks stare, it's creepy. so are your Sanji impersonations. Which are perfect.. You scare me ..

Me: "no more orders, we're done for the day" 8)

Godell: SCARY!

Both: Read and Review!


	8. Nighttime Suprises Part 1!

Me: Kay, I'm back.

Godell: What took you?

Me: In computers when I typed this :3

Godell: o.O You didn't get caught?

Me: I said it was an assignment XD

Godell: XD

Both: Here we go! Nighttime Suprises Part 1!

After a few minutes, Godell and I came out of the Girls Cabin. "Okay, we're done." I said. I was dressed in a pink summer tank-top and jeans with cut-slits in the knees. Godell was wearing a pair of jeans with a japanese symbol on the side and a purple top. Zoro blinked at us and turned his head away blushing slightly. "Okayyyy..." He mumbled to himself. Sanji jumped up all heart-eyed at our appearances. "You look so CUTE in those clothes!" He said with an infatuated tone. (a/n: XD I make a good Sanji)

Godell giggled. I blushed. "Hee Gracias." I said. Usopp blinked at me. "You can speak Spanish?" He asked. I nodded a yes and said, "Si, yo habla muy bueno Espanol. Y tu?" I replied. He shook his head in confusion. "Uhh.. I don't speak Spanish." He sweat-dropped. Luffy poked him. "But you said you can speak every language known in the Seven seas?" "He was lying Luffy." Nami snapped calmly. Usopp fell over. "Darn it.". The storm was starting to die down, and we were getting a bit bored.

Nami, Usopp and Zoro, went up on deck to check for damages. Sanji went into the kitchen to wash the dishes (XD) and Chopper wandered around aimlessly. Godell and I sat on the floorboards and leaned up against the wall. "Hey, I brought some CDs with me." I said. (We're nerds. XD) "Ohh! Which ones?" Godell asked me. I dug through my book bag and took out a CD case. "A lot." I smirked. I unzipped it and flipped through the plastic covering pages.

I stopped on a page and slipped Sean Paul The Trinity out of the pocket. "This one's my favorite." I said. I picked up my flex-phones and handed one side to Godell. "There's some good songs on this one. Like Temperature, I LOVE that one" I said. "Cool!" Godell said placing the earpiece in her ear. I placed my side of the flex-phone in my ear closest to the other flex-piece and turned on the CD player. "Let's see….. Oh! Track two!" I said skipping to the track on the CD.

I turned up the volume as 'We Be Burnin'' started to drown out the sound of light thunder. Luffy stumbled past us and blinked. "What's that?" He asked kneeling over to us. We looked up. "It's a CD player. Plays music." Godell said. "Wanna listen?" I said holding my earpiece to Luffy. He looked at the earpiece with a confused expression. "Uhh.. Oh!" He took the earpiece and held it to his ear. "You catch on quickly." Godell said. Luffy raised his eyebrow. "How does music come out of that thing?" He asked still listening to the CD. "Well.. Umm.. Hmm. Well, you put a disk in and press the silver button and it plays. It's from our world." Godell and I explained.

Luffy grinned. "Cool! What's that kind of stuff called?" He asked. Godell and I exchanged glances. "Technology." We said at the same time. Luffy gave me my earpiece back. "We don't have that kind of stuff here. I wonder what else comes from your world?" He said. Just at that time, my cell phone rang. "Ah? I actually get reception from another dimension?" I said while rummaging through my bag for my phone.

Luffy blinked at me for a moment. I picked my phone out of my bag and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Rose! It's me, Tanisha."_

"Tanisha-chan! You'll never guess where I am!"

Just then, Zoro walked in, looking puzzled at what I was doing.

"What's that?" He said.

"_Rose, was- was that Zoro!"_

"Like I said, you'll never believe where I am, Tanisha" I said sighing a little.

"_You're in One Piece! OMIGOD! That means you're on the crew with Zoro-kuuuuuun!"_ She squealed.

I held the phone away from my ear after she squealed. I put it back to my ear after she was done. "Ow.. My ears. You're worse than me." I said. "I'll put you on speaker so you can talk to them, kay?"

"_WHEE! YOU'RE AWSOME!" _She squealed again. Sanji and Chopper came out from the kitchen hearing the odd noise.

I sighed and clicked the speaker button. I put the cell phone on my book-bag on full volume. "Okay Tanisha you're on speaker." I said.

"_Hee COOOOL! Hey, is Zoro-kun there?"_

"yeah why?"

Zoro walked over to the cell phone and kneeled over it. "Uhh.. Rose, what's this?" He said.

"_YEEE! I LOVE YOU ZORO!" _she squealed over the phone.

"AHH IT TALKS!" Zoro yelled backing away.

I sighed. "Tanisha, don't squeal over the phone you'll break my speakers."

"_Sorry, heh. How'd you get there anyway?"_

"Long story. Can I call you back? The crew's getting kinda freaked out. They don't really know what a cell phone is." I chuckled.

"_Awrighty! Bye! Tell Zoro-kun I think he's hot!" _She yelled.

Zoro twitched. "Crazy fan girl.." He muttered.

Sanji laughed. "Hahahaha! Someone actually thinks you're hot!" He laughed.

I closed my cell and put it away. "Sorry about my crazy fan girl friend Tanisha. If she was here, Zoro be warned" I said smirking. Godell and I laughed. Zoro shuddered. "I.. Hate..Fangirls.. Uughhh…." He said in a frightened tone. Sanji, Godell and I just laughed harder. "Zoro's afraid of FAN GIRLS!" Godell and I teased. Nami hit us over the head with her staff. "That's enough out of you two!" She yelled. "Ow, pain." I said rubbing my head. Godell was lying on the floor with the swirly eyes. "Owwwwwwwww. What the hell, Nami!" She yelled.

I looked up at Nami and smirked. "…what?…" She said. "You like him" "what?" "You, like, Zoro." Nami blushed. "I didn't quite catch that…" "I'll repeat it in 3 languages!" I yelled jolting up. "Sukei Zoro-san ni! Tu y Zoro! YOU LIKE ZORO!" I yelled flailing my arms. Nami blushed really hard. "I- No I don't!" She yelled back. "Whatever." I said laughing. Nami rolled her eyes and put her staff away. "You two are so immature." She said walking off.

It was getting dark, the storm was over and there was a beautiful sunset on the horizon. I stretched out. "I'm going on deck. Call me if you need me!" I said heading for the deck. "I'll go train." Zoro said walking back to the men's cabin. Robin glanced at us. "I'm fine where I am." She said, reading another book. Luffy and Usopp glanced at each other. "Race to the kitchen: They yelled, pushing each other out of the way to the kitchen. ( I wonder where Sanji went XD )

Godell nodded and stood up. "I'll be on my laptop if you need me." She said.

I was standing out on the deck watching the waves go by, thinking about how life's going to be on a ship. Places I could go, things I would see.. It was going to be great. I sighed and looked up at the sunset. There were clouds overlapping each other and an orange sky-shade where the sun was. I was so entranced by the beauty of it all, I didn't hear the incoming footsteps.

Me: Who's on deck with me? READ AND FIND OUT!

Godell: I'm the spoiler.

Me: NOOO! -ductapes Godell to a wall- Don't tell them!

Me: ...DAMN! this has to be one of the LONGEST one's I've ever typed!

Both: READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Nighttime Suprises Part 2!

**Me: I have yet another chappie today. I had to switch the genre to romance/action/adventure cause of the chapters coming up. X3 **

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Future chapters will contain some Nami x Zoro fluff! That is all!**

**Godell: whee! -waits impatiently-**

**Me: -glares- okay, on with it.**

**Last time, on Reality Gone One Piece;**

**I didn't hear the incoming footsteps from behind, who could it be? I'll give you one guess….**

The footsteps came closer, I was still entranced by the sunset appearing to sink into the sea. "A rose for the Rose, my lovely" A voice said next to me.

I blushed back into reality and looked to my side seeing Sanji standing there smiling and holding out a thorn-less white rose to me. I took the rose blushing more. "Ah? Thank you" I said nervously. _Holy feck he's flirting with me! _I thought excitedly, though still blushing a smile on the outside. I tucked the rose behind my right ear as a decoration and smiled.

"It suits you" Sanji said romantically. (I am GOOD at getting Sanji's personality right XD) I giggled a little as my cheeks turned bright pink. "Thanks, umm.." I said smiling shyly.

Godell was watching through the door's small window at Sanji and I. She held back a laugh so she wouldn't get caught. Usopp came back into the main cabin hall from the bathroom and looked over at Godell. "Hm? What're you doing Godell-chan?" he asked.

"Shh! Look.." Godell said gesturing Usopp to the door. He walked over quietly and peeked out the porthole. His eye's widened as he tried to hold back a chuckle. "Is that a smile I see on Rose-chan?" He whispered to Godell.

Godell chuckled quietly. "Yep" She said slyly. Usopp almost burst out laughing but instead he ran into the kitchen and laughed.

The sun was going down even more, the horizon turned bright red and orange. My eye's sparkled at the sky-show. "Wow I could never see the sunsets since I moved.. Cause of the trees in the way.. WHOA!" The ship rocked from bumping onto a sand-bar and I fell back. Sanji caught me before I hit the floor. I opened my eyes seeing Sanji smiling at me. I noticed that he was also holding me fireman-style. I blushed like mad. "Are you ok, Rose-chwan?" He asked smoothly. (HOMIGAWD XD) "Uhh.. I- I'm okay.. I think.." I stuttered nervously.

_Holy fecking crap! How embarrassing! _I thought blushing.

Godell fell over with the worlds biggest nose-bleed. She shot back up blushing. "USOPP! GET OVER HERE!" She yelled. Usopp darted over. "What?" Godell grabbed his chin and faced his head towards the porthole. He looked at Rose and Sanji, and blinked. "A-ha-ha-ha! You were right!" Usopp laughed falling over shortly.

Sanji set me back onto my feet. "Ahh.. Thanks, Sanji-kun.. Heh.." I giggled shyly. I was really close to him now. "Not a problem, my sweet." He said. Sanji seemed a lot closer now, and I began blushing madly again. We got closer, (if that was even possible XD)

I wasn't even aware of how close we were now, I was just transfixed on Sanji's sky-blue eyes. _Omigawd, is he going to-_ Just before I finished my thought, Godell burst through the door. (THAT WAS UNEXPECECTED! Ha-ha!)

She thrust her index finger at me accusingly. "HA-HA! YOU ARE ACCUSED WITH FOOLING AROUND, ROSE-CHAN!" She said grinning triumphantly. "Whaaaaaat!" I shouted with an anime shocked expression. I quickly fell into chibi-on-my-knees mode with anime tears water-falling down my face. "Godell, you mood-wrecker!" I yelled. Usopp, Luffy and Zoro came out of the cabin hall and stared at us. "what the hell?" Zoro murmured. "FOR THAT YOU MUST BE PUNISHED! NO-DA!" she yelled.

I shook my head wildly. "WHAT! NOOOO!" I yelled as I was being dragged off by my insane friend. "Sanji-kun, I'm sorry about my crazy friend! This was unexpected!" I apologized. He waved back at me reassuringly. "It's alright! I'm used to it from Zoro! Heh." He said. Godell dragged me into the cabin hall and shut the door. I got up and screamed. "The hell Godell-chan! You're so mean!" I said with anime tears spilling down my cheeks.

"I couldn't help it! I have my needs ya know!" She said laughing insanely. "I bonked her on the head, leaving a lump. She fell over. "Oww, pain." She said rubbing her head. "Hmph. Serves you right." I pouted as vein popped up over my head. "Sorry Rose-chan, ha-ha." Godell chuckled. "I just hope Sanji isn't mad at me. Heh." I said. "Naw, not to you. He picked you up fireman-style" She said waving her hand up and down. I just rolled my eyes and sighed.

**Me: Un-expected twist there huh?**

**Godell: You made me look mad! -le gonk-**

**Me: -glare-**

**Godell: AHH IT'S MIHAWK MAKE IT STOP! -hides-**

**Both: In other words, Read and Review!**


	10. NekoNeko and YoukoYouko!

Me: OMFG MY TENTH CHAPTER! Let's CELEBRATE! -glomps Sanji-

Godell: -stares- …Is that your way of celebrating? -le blinkage-

Me: -nods and keeps clinging to Sanji-kun-

Godell.: -grins- KAY THEN! WHEE! -put kuro on a leash out of nowhere

Kuro: WHAT THE HECK!

Me: Let's get back to the story! -.-

I leaned up on the wall sighing. Godell tapped my shoulder. "I dragged you in here for a reason." She whispered. She then took out two strange looking fruits from her book bag beside her, one was gold with cat ear-like leaves. The other was orange with black leaves. "I found these in the storage room when no one was looking, they're devil fruits." She said. "Well, go ahead pick one!" She said poking me with her toe. (XD) I gave her a puzzling look then grinned. "Okay.. Let's see I want… this one." I said picking up the gold one.

"Cool, I'll eat the orange then." She nodded. We sighed. "Down the hatch." We said, eating the fruits simultaneously. Just about 5 seconds later, we began to feel funny. "Whoa jeez.. I wonder what kind of Devil fruit that was.. I feel dizzy.. And have a strange craving for haddock.." I said. "Yes.. I fell weird to. Like I need more space.." She said. Just then, two brown cat ears popped out of the top of my head, and a brown cat tail with a white tip unraveled from behind me. Godell squeaked and jumped slightly. "R-r-rose-chan!" She stuttered pointing to my cat ears, which I hadn't noticed were there.

I blinked. "..what?" I said. Seeing Godell's pointing to my head, I felt around and discovered the cat ears. "uhh.. OMIGOD! I'm a neko!" I yelled. "If you're a neko, then what fruit did I eat?" Godell asked worriedly. Just THEN, two orange fox ears popped out of HER head, and two fox tails popped out from behind. "Godell felt the shock, "What just happened!" She said prodding at her head. She felt the fox ears and looked behind her, seeing two fox tails swishing around. "I must've ate the Youko-Youko Fruit!" She said. There was an awkward pause… then we burst out laughing.

"OMIGOD! This is gonne be cool! -gasp- but we can't let the others find out.." I said devilishly. I took a bandana out of my book bag and put it on my head, concealing my cat ears. I wrapped my tail around my waist as a belt. "Now no one can tell I'm a cat!" I said standing up. Godell pouted. "But what about me?" She said. "Hmmm.. A bandana for the ears, and a sash for the tails." I said taking out another bandana and an orange sash. I handed them to Godell, who sent me a smirk in return. She put on the sash and bandana, and positioned her tails to look like a sash tie. "Now no one will know I'm a fox either!" She said.

We giggled, then walked out of the cabin. Sanji had left, I looked over at where he was a sighed.

"Darn it."

"what?"

"He left."

"Why?"

"Cause you dragged me back into the cabin hall that's why!"

There was an ominous pause, then a laugh.

"Because I wanted to show you the fruits!"

"I know."

"Then what's it to ya?"

"I almost had my chance, yush!"

"You're sneaky, No Da!"

"Yes, but you're the fox!"

"Cat's can be sneaky!"

We laughed, not noticing Zoro coming down the deck.

"What're you two doing out here?" he asked.

"AHH!" We jumped, we dart-turned around to Zoro with an evil glare in our eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" We screamed simultaneously.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at us. "What's the yelling for? What are you hiding?" He said crossing his arms. "Nothing Marimo-Head now shoo!" We yelled again. Zoro got an angry expression on his face and a vein popped out. "What'd you call me!" He yelled. "MARIMO-HEAD!" We yelled back. Sanji, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper came out of the cabin hall hearing the commotion. "What's going on out here?" Usopp asked. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" We yelled at Usopp. The rage continued. Nami just blinked at us.

"STUPID KIDS!"

"MARIMO-HEAD!"

"OTHER-WORLDERS!"

"BRICK WALL!"

"IMMATURE CHILDREN!"

"SWORD EATER!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

Another vein popped out of Zoro's head.

Everyone just sighed at us.

Me: -el sighness- that was funny XD

Godell: Not much to say on the OOC page.. ..

Read and Review!


	11. Zoro Troubles and A New Member!

Me: Back with my newest chapter I daydreamed up in English today!

Godell: We're still doing that boot camp project in social studies.

Me: I know, I'm a sergent. DROP AND GIMME 20! -yelling at Zoro's face-

Zoro: -is frightened- OKAY, OKAY! -doing push-ups-

Me: Anyways! DROP AND READ THIS CHAPTER MAGGOT! X3

The argument continued between Zoro, Godell and I. Godell teaming up with me of course.

"ALGEA-HEAD!"

"STUBBORN WENCHES!"

"PIRATE HUNTER!"

"RAIDER!"

"At least I HAVE A FATHER! I bet Rose doesn't even have one!" Zoro yelled. (makes no sense? Read on.)

I paused, a serious look appeared across my face. _How did he know?_ I thought. I clenched my fists. "Don't talk about my father that way.." I said with my eyes hidden by my bangs. "What? Can't take the truth!" Zoro yelled once more. I burst out in tears, yelling at Zoro "you've gone too far, Zoro!" there was a pause, Zoro started to lighten up. He didn't know it was REALLY true, he was trying to make a comeback.

"My Father is DEAD! Don't you have any feelings! Ugh!" I cried. I was so upset, I ran into the cabin hall crying, and shut the door. I went into the girls cabin. Sanji was worried now, "Zoro! You bastard look what you did to Rose-chwan!" He shouted at Zoro. Godell was pretty mad at him to. "Pathetic. Really pathetic, Zoro." She snapped, walking away from him. "I'll check on her." Sanji said going into the cabin hall.

I slammed the door shut, and plopped myself onto my bed with tears still streaming down my cheeks. I stared up at the ceiling. "Stupid Zoro and his stupid stupidness." I sobbed. "Hmph!" I punched my pillow, then grabbed it. I stared at it for a moment then sat up Japanese style. I buried my face into my pillow and cried out the rest of my saddness.

-knock, knock-

I looked up at the door hearing the knocks and frowned. "If it's Zoro, go away." I said. "Rose-chwan? It's Sanji. May I come in?" He asked. I blinked and blushed slightly. I buried my face back into the pillow and let my hair drape over the pillow. "Come in." I said clearly. The door squeaked open, and Sanji stepped in. "Close the door, please." Sanji closed the door as asked. "Are you ok?" He asked.

I looked up at him slightly, but still keeping my face concealed. "……………" Sanji sighed. "Can I sit?" He said. I nodded a yes and he sat down beside me. "Zoro can go a little outta control with his wording, it was still wrong for him to say that though." Sanji said reassuringly. I peeked out at him from my pillow, tears still running down my cheeks. "Feh, he's insensitive.." I mumbled. I whipped the pillow from my face and place it on my lap, frowning at it for a moment before letting out a sigh.

Sanji wiped away a tear from my cheek, and hugged me. "I'm not insensitive like Marimo-head out there.." He said calmingly. I blinked, then blushed. Unknown to me was that my bandana wasn't tied all the way back, Sanji prodded a my hair, and caught feeling of my cat ears. I felt my cat ears being poked and gasped lightly.

I pushed back out of Sanji's hug, and my bandana fell off. My cat ears popped out from where my bandana was. "Ah!" I squeaked covering my cat ears, blushing. "Were those.. Cat ears?" Sanji said smiling. "Uhmmm.." I was a tad speechless that he had found out so quickly. He sighed. "So you ate the Neko Neko Fruit that was our storage? Ha-ha, it's okay don't worry about it." He said. "Actually I only ate half of it." I said. My cat tail fell out of my belt slits and dangled around my side.

"You have a tail to?" He smiled. "Heh, you look cute as a Neko" He said coming closer. I let my hands fall to my sides, letting my brunette cat ears come back up. "Well.. It can't be all bad to be a neko.. …I just thought of something."

"what?"

"A way to get back at Zoro."

"heh-heh, how?"

"If Tanisha were here she'd be all over him. And he hates fan girls."

Sanji laughed.

I sighed.

"I wish she was here.."

"Anything can happen." Sanji smiled.

I smiled back, and hugged him. "Thanks, you made me feel a lot better."

Sanji blinked in surprise like I did (X3) and hugged me back.

"hm, anytime, Rose-chwan"

And with THAT, we left the girls cabin.

Godell had come out of the cabin hall after eavesdropping, and acted like she wasn't doing anything. I had forgot to put my bandana back on. Usopp blinked at me. "Rose-chan! What's on your head!" Usopp yelled. "They're cat ears, got a problem?" Usopp nodded a 'no'. A second later, there was a load tap at the hull. My cat ears perked up hearing the noise and I ran over to the side of the ship where I heard it.

Godell and everyone else ran over to. We looked down and saw a dinghy with, you'll never believe it, my friend Tanisha passed out inside. "OMIGOD! Quick! Bring in the ship! Tanisha's on there!" I yelled waving my arms frantically. Everyone rushed to the ship retrieval ropes and hauled up Tanisha's Dinghy. "How- How'd she get here?" I asked myself. Godell, Nami, Zoro and I picked Tanisha up out of the boat and brought her to the ship's healing room. We set her down on the bed and Chopper came to check for injuries.

"She's okay.. But I think she passed out from shock." He said. My cat ears went down and I turned into a chibi. "ARGH! NO! TEE-CHAN DON'T DIE ON MEEE WAAH!" I yelled waving my arms.

Tanisha's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Oww where am I.. First I remember being on the sofa watching One Piece then.." She held her forehead, and looked over at me. "Haah! Rose-chan!" She said. "EE! Tanisha-chaaaaaan!" I said hugging her. Zoro raised his eyebrow. "Hm? 'Tanisha'? Wait isn't she.. Oh crap.." Zoro said realizing that Tanisha was his fan girl that Rose was talking to a while ago.

Luffy looked over at us and poked Tanisha. "Hey! You're a friend of Roses'? Cool! Wanna join my crew?" He asked. Tanisha's eyes slowly looked over at him. She gasped and jumped back. "HOLY SHIT IT'S MONKEY D. LUFFY! HELL YEAH I'LL JOIN!" She said. "Cool! You can be the ships entertainer! Like Rose and Godell!"

"HEY WE DIDN'T AGREE TO- hmm.. Okay. I snapped. Tanisha jumped out of bed. "Entertainer! Cool! I can dance and sing! Like Rose-chan!" "Rose you can sing?" Luffy asked. Yep! Lemme give you a sample song.."

Rose took a small stereo and a CD out of her book bag and turned it on. She pu the CD on. "I can dance well, Tanisha taught me."

I began to dance to Pon De Replay and start the lyrics..

_Hook x2:_  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

_Verse:_  
it goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
wind it up 1 time wind it back once more

_Pre-Hook:_  
Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come

_Hook x2:_  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

_B-Sec x2:_  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up

_Verse 2:_  
It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2   
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat

_Pre-Hook:_  
Run, Run, Run, Run   
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)   
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)   
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come

_Hook x2:_  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

_B-Sec x2:_  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up

_x4_  
Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling

_Hook x2:_  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up   
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

The song ended, and everyone cheered. "That was GREAT Rose-chan!" Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Godell said. "Thanks! And now that Tanisha-chan's in our group, it'll be even better!" I said.

Me: THIS WAS TOO FRICKIN' LONG!

Godell: Yesh.. Very very long.. And Tanisha's finally here woop!

Tanisha: WHEE ZORO-KUN! -grompage-

Read and Review!


	12. On With the Show!

Me: I'm back with more ideas and stuff! >w 

Godell: ORLY?

Me: YARLY.

Godell: XD

Tanisha: Yay I'm in one piece! -glomps Zoro-kun-

Zoro: AHH GET 'ER OFF MEEEEE!

Me: Never! >w 

Tanisha looked at her surroundings. "Hey waitaminute.. I'm in One- MPH!" "One minute please! Heheheh.." I said after covering Tanisha's mouth. I dragged her to the corner of the cabin hall so no one could here us. "Listen, they don't know that this is a TV Anime, they don't even know what anime IS!" I whispered to her. She blinked. "Ohhh.. I still get Zoro-kun right?" I nodded. "WHEE!" Tanisha quickly flew from the corner of the room, to clinging onto Zoro. "WHAT THE--!" he yelled. "Zoro-kuuuun" Tanisha squeaked. "Zoro twitched from tmy crazed fan girl friend and tried to push her away.

Sanji immediately jumped over to Tanisha with heart eyes. "Well hello my lovely.." he said. Tanisha ignored him and kept clinging to Zoro. "Zoro-kuuun wheeee!" She squeaked again. Sanji fell over. "Agh, lost again.." He said with anime tears spilling down his cheeks. I smirked. "I can fix that nya!" I squeaked tackling Sanji back to the ground before her got all the way up. Usopp and Luffy fell over laughing. Nami and Robin we're staring at us in confusion, and Chopper just squeaked.

Tanisha heard Chopper's squeak and looked over at him. "Aww!" She cooed. Chopper blushed and hid behind Godell. I started laughing. Godell got an idea. "Hey! Rose-chan! Tanisha-chan! Why don't we do a show tonight?" She asked. I perked up. "Sounds like a great idea!" I said still clinging to Sanji on the floor. (XD) Tanisha perked up as well, still clinging to Zoro. "Yeah! It'll be cool! C'mon, let's go set up! It's almost dark!" Shje said. So, Godell, Tanisha, and I went to the girls cabin to plan the show.

I searched around my book bag for some things needed for tonight's show. "Which song should we do?" I asked. "Oh by Ciara!" "Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child!" Tanisha and Godell suggested. I blinked. "Argh, my brain's cramped! Let's see…" I mumbles while rummaging through my book bag again. "Aha!" I took out a CD. Tanisha and Godell blinked at me in surprise. "You sure we should do that one?" Godell asked me. "Ho' Yeah." I said slyly. We all smirked and started giggling.

A few hours had passed and it was now 7:00, time for the show. Everyone had taken a seat on the lower deck to wait for us. The door opened, Godell, Tanisha and I came out all dressed in jean mini-skirts and different colored tops. Mine was pink, Godell's was red, and Tanisha's was purple. Everyone was staring at us, especially Sanji who was being all heart-eyed again. Tanisha sent a wink at Zoro, who fell over blushing.

We stepped onto the stage-like deck, and set up the speakers and CD player. I grabbed 3 headsets out of my bag and handed one to Tanisha and Godell. I put mine on and prepared the CD. We aligned ourselves in our dance positions. "Okay! You've been waiting a while and now it's going to pay off! We're doing our show tonight with the song Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani!" I announced.

Since Godell was closest to the DC player, she switched it on and resumed her dance position. The song started and we begun the dance..

--

Uh huh, this is my shit  
All the girls stomp your feet like this

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl _x2_

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit _x4_

I heard that you were talking shit  
And you didn't think that I would hear it  
People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up  
So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack  
Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out  
That's right, put your pom-poms downs, getting everybody fired up

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl _x2_

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit _x4_

So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers  
No principals,no student-teachers  
Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one  
So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all  
Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you  
That's right I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl _x2_

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit _x4_

Let me hear you say this shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S  
(This shit is bananas)  
(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)

Again  
This shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S  
(This shit is bananas)  
(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl _x2_

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit _x4_

--

We ended the song with our final dance positions. The crew cheered and clapped, Sanji made a few wolf-whistles at us. Godell, Tanisha and I stood up and took a bow. We packed everything up from the stage and put it in our book bags. We hopped off the stage to take a break. "Wow! That was cool!" Luffy exclaimed. Nami came over to us. "Hey, how'd you learn to dance like that?" She asked. "Well where we come from, people dance like this all the time. So it kinda just grows on us." Godell said.

"Do you think you could teach us?" Robin asked. Godell, Tanisha and I exchanged glances. "Maybe later, right now we're tired from th show." I said. Sanji came running over to us with heart-eyes and even more hearts floating above his head. "That was absolutely entrancing my lovelies!" He swooned. Godell and Tanisha sweat-dropped. I just blushed and smiled. "Thanks." I said. Usopp and Luffy came over to us to. "Whatever world you come from, the people there sure look like they know how to have fun!" Usopp exclaimed. "Yeah! I wish we could go there!" Luffy said grinning. Zoro just walked over and threw us a smirk. "I actually agree with Usopp for once, there must be some good partying in your world." He said. Godell, Tanisha and I looked at each other and laughed. "That's true!" We said at the same time. "Well, we'de better get dressed into something different, it's getting cold." Godell said.

"Aw! But you look so nice in those clothes!" Sanji swooned once again. Well that's Sanji being… Sanji for ya. (XD) Just before we went into the girls cabin, I sent Sanji a wink and closed the door. He fell over blushing with heart-eyes again. Zoro bent over him. "What's wrong with you today needle-brow?" He said. Sanji was too busy day-dreaming to notice Zoro calling him 'needle-brow' again.

Me: XD That was fun to write.

Godell: We did hollaback girl woot! I think next time we should do Candy shop and let Sanji up on stage with you rose-chan >w 

Me: Shut up! XD -tackle-

Tanisha: Oh! And for those who don't know, a 'Gromp' is a combination of a glomp and a grope. Whee! -gromps Zoro-

Zoro: STOP IT! -blush-

Read and review!


	13. Uke in Undies

**Me: I'm back yet again! With a new CD! Linkin Park HYBRID THEORY**

**Godell: sweet -smirk-**

**Me: Anyways.. I came down with a sudden sore throat.. Seriously. XP**

**Godell: Story?**

**Me: Oh yeah, here's the chappie! -cough-**

It was just about time to go to bed. Godell took some pajamas out of her book bag, I usually slept in a white T-shirt and Joe Boxers. I yawned and stretched out. Godell stared at me.

"Shouldn't you put something else on?"

"Why?"

"Sanji might see you."

I laughed.

"That'll be funny."

"Yeah really, ha-ha."

We yawned and claimed hammocks, I got the bottom one. We climbed into our hammocks and went to sleep, well not me. I'm a night owl so instead I took out my CD player and listened to Linkin Park, not knowing of an invading ship coming closer to the Going Merry.

a few hours later..

I had fallen asleep with my headphones on. I woke up slowly and looked at my light watch sitting on the vanity, it read 2:22am. I winced and took off my headphones. I set my CD player on the vanity and got up. Nami, Robin and Godell were asleep in separate hammocks. I couldn't get back to sleep. Then I heard a sudden light crashing noise in the kitchen, no one else got up so they probably didn't hear it.

I peeked out the cabin door looking for the source of the sound. I sweat-dropped and walked out of the cabin to where I heard it, clutching crowbar I grabbed on the way out from my book bag. I peeked into the kitchen and saw a slashed up part of the wall. My eyes widened as I entered further. There were footsteps coming from the other side of the kitchen. I peeked out on the other side and saw a tall figure standing far from the doorway, by the extra cabin rails.

He had long metal claws, the only thing I noticed before realizing who he was when he pushed his glasses up. _OMIGOD, It's Kuro! What the feck is he doing on the Going Merry? _I thought. I hid behind the wall so he wouldn't see me.

back in the girls cabin

Godell slowly awoke, sensing Rose wasn't there. She felt the bottom hammock with her tail and didn't get Rose. "…Sleepwalker." She snickered. She sighed and got up to find her. She peekd around the kitchen corner and saw her standing there with a crow-bar, looking a bit creeped out. "Hey Rose-Cha-MPH!" Rose grabbed Godell and covered her mouth. "Shh, someone's out there." I gestured to Godell. Godell raised an eyebrow at me and peeked out the kitchen corner.

She became wide eyed and blushed, HARD. "EE!" She squealed. "Godell-chan!" Kuro turned around hearing us. "Who's there!" He yelled. Godell and I stepped out. I had my crowbar at the ready. Kuro raised an eyebrow at us, mostly at me since I was in my underwear and a T-shirt. "You expect to hit me with THAT? You cannot be serious." He said crossing his arms. I smirked. "No but I have another weapon." "Like what?" "HE'S ALL YOURS GODELL!" I shouted letting Godell go, I had her in a practical headlock when I shushed her. XD

Kuro made no effort to run or atack, he felt no threat from us when.. Godell glomped him. "What the-!" "Captain SEXY!" She squealed. I fell over laughing. "What did you just call me!" Kuro yelled. "Watch out Kuro she's a fan girl!" I laughed. Godell was clinging to Kuro so hard he couldn't get out of her glomp. "Curses!" He said trying to get out of Godell's grasp. Just then, the other's came in hearing the commotion. "What's going on?" Usopp asked. "KURO! What's HE doing here! ..and why are you in your underwear?" Usopp said.

"We wont have to get rid of Kuro, Godell got this handled nicely." I laughed. "Mine, Mine, Mine" She squeaked still clinging to Kuro. "What kind of torture is this?" "It's called 'glomping'" I laughed. Sanji came in a little later. "I heard noise what's- hello!" Sanji said in a surprised tone at me. Well I was in my UNDERWEAR of course he was gonna do that! I blushed. "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" I laughed nervously, ducking behind the wall while Sanji kept trying to check me out.

Nami hit him over the head. "What are you looking at!" She yelled in his ear. Sanji fell over. "Nami-swan hurts! Ow!" Sanji said rubbing his head. "Serves ya." "WHAT'D YOU SAY MARIMO HEAD!" I sighed at Sanji and Zoro. They always seemed to be fighting. I stepped in between them, holding them apart with my arms. "Break it up, pre-schoolers." I said. Zoro looked at me and fell over. "AHH Put something on!" He shouted covering his eyes.

Sanji got heart eyed again and glomped me blushing. "What am I an Uke now?" I sighed. Nami hit him over the head again. "Cut it out!" She yelled. Robin rolled her eyes and went back to bed, uninterested. Usopp and Luffy fell over laughing, Godell was still clinging to Kuro who was now whimpering in fear, XD Sanji was dizzy-eyed on the floor and Zoro was still twitching from the sight of me half-naked.

"Ahh! Okay I'm leaving!" Kuro said running away after Godell finally let him go.

"I will get you again someday!" Godell yelled, pointing her index finger straight up in some cheesy anime victory pose I used once.. Yeah.

"Whatever. I'm tired and I wanna go back to bed." I said walking back to the cabin. Everyone else nodded and went back to their cabins as well.

**How was this chapter? OMG I'm an uke now! XO**

**Godell: Kuro ish my uke! Along with Shuichi, Xellos, Vegeta and a whole bunch of other people. -eyes shift around evilly-**

**-blinkage- okay… Read and Review!**


	14. Gothic Rising, and guitar lessons?

Me: I'm back again! I wrote this fic in computers cause it's an hour long and there are only three kids in it X3.

Godell: You didn't get caught. -stare-

Me: nope. X3

Godell: -starts laughing hysterically-

Me: what? -blink-

Godell: XD Three kids, haha!

Me: -glare-

Godell: AHHH IT'S MIHAWK! -cowers in fear-

Me: -smirks- Now to the story... 

Godell, Tanisha and I woke up the next morning. Godell and I were too tired to get up and just went back to sleep. Tanisha on the other hand, got up and decided to raid the storage room. She snuck past the men's quaters and the kitchen and into the storage room. She opened the door lightly so it didn't make any noise. Tanisha was good at this, she might even best NAMI in theiving! She webt inside and noticed a large amount of crates stacked atop one another. "Hee I wonder what's in here..." She sniggered. Tanisha opened up one of the crates with a loose top and found a strange looking fruit with white leaves that looked almost like rabbit ears... "Ooh, this looks yummy." She said picking up the fruit. 

She examined the pink fruit curiously and shrugged. "Oh well, free breakfast."  
She took a bite of the fruit, then munched the whole thing down. "Blech, didn't taste too good. I wonder what kind of fruit that was.." She asked herself. She took a closer look at the box and realized it read, "DEVIL FRUITS; DO NOT EAT"  
Tanisha gasped. "Devil Fruit! Ahh-! Wait.. If it's a devil fruit then.. I might get powers like Godell, or Rose, or Luffy, even Robin!" She said. But at that instant, a pair of large white rabbit ears popped out the top of her head. A rabbit tail poofed from behind. Her rabbit ears flopped over her head like a Lop Rabbit's ears.

"OMIGOD! It was the Buni-Buni Fruit!" She yelled. She quickly covered her mouth so the others wouldn't hear, and quietly snuck back towards her room. Before she could get on deck she saw Zoro out there standing watch. '_Oh.. FECK_.' she thought. 'Neee Zoro-kun's out there but I can'tlet him see me like THIS!' she said seeing that she was in her T-shirt and underwear. She grabbed Zoro's bandana that was on one of the crates and put it on. She quietly snuck past Zoro. "Hey, what're you doing up so early?" A voice came from behind. Tanisha turned around and saw Zoro flashing a confused look at her. She blushed hard. 

"..And why are you wearing my bandana? AND in your underwear?" He asked again. '_FECK!' _She thought. "Ahh, well.. BYE!" She ran off without a second thought. "Hey! Get back here with my bandana! Stupid kid!" Zoro yelled chasing her back. Tanisha ran back into the girls quarters and locked the door. I jolted up hearing the noise with my cat ears. "Tanisha-chan! What's going on!" I asked. "Why are you wearing Zoro-san's bandana?" "Uhhh.. I ate something.." "…Like what?" "The.. Uh.. Buni-Buni Fruit" "NANIIIIIIIIII!" I yelled. Tanisha took off Zoro's bandana revealing her rabbit ears.

"So THAT'S why you had that bunny tail." I laughed. Tanisha pouted. "NOT funny Rose-chan." There was a bang at the door, Robin and Nami woke up hearing it. So did Godell, who immediately sent a glare to Nami. "What's going on? Huh? Tanisha-chan why do you have-" "Bunny ears?" "Uhh, yeah." Tanisha chuckled nervously. "Long story Nami-chan." Suddenly the door was kicked down. "Gimme back my bndana you little brat- UGH!" Zoro was kicked to the side by Sanji, who was woken up by his loud yelling.

"Bastard Swordsman! How dare you yell at a lady like that!" He yelled at Zoro. "Ughh, stupid Love Cook." Zoro mumbled under his breath. Sanji huffed and greeted us Good Morning with heart-eyes and.. Sanji-ness. "The sun has shone apon me, followed by it's lovely rising angels!" He swooned at Robin, Nami, Godell, Tanisha and I. "Sanji, out. Bad dog." Godell said shoving Sanji out of the girls quarters. We shut the door and went into the corners of the cabin to get dressed.

About 30 minutes later, we all came out of the girls quarters. Robin and Nami dressed in their usual outfits, Godell dressed in her Kagome shirt she got at the anime con and a pair of cargo jeans, I was dressed in black goth pants with chains and pink stitches, and a "Foamy Owns Your Soul" Shirt with foamy the squirrel doing the Rock Out symbol in "Ghandi" mode. Sanji blinked at me, and was heart-eyed again. "Ahh those clothe make you look dark and mysterious!" He swooned… again. XD He makes every girl look like a Mary Sue I smiled and said, "Thanks."

"So entertainers, are you doing another show tonight?" Luffy asked scarfing down his pancakes. Tanisha and Godell nodded a 'No'. "I'm doing a solo." I said. Luffy grinnied idiotically after swallowing his pancakes in one big gulp. "Cool! I can't wait to see it!" Luffy shouted. "Hey Rose, what're you gonna sing?" Tanisha asked. I turned to them and said, "A few songs by Linkin Park." I'm obsessed with them right now XD "Ho' cool, Linkin Park rocks out." Godell said munching on her pancakes.

I nodded and started eating. "Hey Rose-chan, what's that squirrel on your shirt mean?" Usopp asked me. "It means I own your soul, bishe." I said in a joking tone. Chopper jumped. "AHH How do you own someone's soul!" "Relax Chops, it's only an expression Goth's or half-Goth's use. I'm only half goth." I explained. Nami and Robin gave us an odd look, then went back to eating.

"Feh whatever. Foamy rules." I smirked, taking another bite of my pancakes. I started humming Papercut by Linkin Park, thinking about the show.


	15. Unwelcomed Guests

**Whoa, it's been FOREVER since I updated! Sorry about the writer's block -sweat drop-**

**Sanji: Rose-chwan you have come back to me! -heart-eyes hug-**

**Yay! I feel loved!**

After breakfast, I went out on the deck to relax for a while before my show. I sat up against the rail with my cat tail swishing contently. I heard footsteps coming by and I cracked my eye open slightly enough to see who it was. It was Tanisha.

"Hey, Tanisha-chan." I waved. She came to sit by me. "So, got any plans to Uke-fy Sanji-kun?" Tanisha whispered. "Heh, maybe. Any plans for Zoro? Wink, wink, nudge, nudge" I laughed. Tanisha started blushing, then laughing. "Maybe." "You copy-catter!" I laughed.

Godell came out of nowhere and pounced on us. "Rawrness! What are you talking about that I didn't hear?" She asked playfully, swishing her fox tails around. "Just talking about Uke stuff, Godell-fox-chan" I laughed.

Tanisha poked my forehead as one of her bunny ears flopped over. "Shouldn't you be practicing for the show?" She asked. Godell climbed over her. "Or wooing Sanji?" She giggled. I burst out laughing. "I know every song by heart cause I listen to Linkin Park all the time, and Godell you're a genius."

"I knows." She laughed. "Godell-chan, can you get off?" Tanisha said. "Hai." Godell climbed off. We talked about random things for about 3 hours. Zoro was staring at us in shock from the other side of the ship. _How can they talk for that long?_ He shuddered.

I nudged Godell. "Godell, Zoro's looking at you" I said. Godell pushed me playfully. "Shut up, Rose-Chan!" She laughed. Tanisha jumped in front of Godell and started waving at Zoro. "Nyuu I'll bring him here! Zoro-kun!" Tanisha called.

She started running over to Zoro, who screamed and ran off with Tanisha now chasing after him. Godell and I burst out in laughter. "RUN ZORO, RUN!" Godell laughed swishing her fox tails around as so did I with my cat tail.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the ship lurched to the side then returned to its normal position. Godell and I stood up and Tanisha came back on deck after chasing Zoro. "What was that!" We shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and came out on deck to see what was going on.

Godell, Tanisha and I ran to the other side of the ship to see what happened, there was a cannon ball lodged in the now smashed up part of the ship's hull. I looked up slightly at an incoming ship. I took a closer look at the flag then gasped.

"No fecking way!" I shouted. "What is it?" Tanisha asked. She looked at the flag and also gasped. Godell looked at the flag to. "So there are other pirates, we can take 'em!" she said. I shook my head. "Godell, these aren't just any pirates. I don't know how they got here but I'll make sure they leave." I explained tensing up a little.

Tanisha winced at the incoming ship. "How'd they even get here?" She said to herself. "Who are you talking about?" Zoro asked us. Tanisha and I turned to the crew. "Marisa, and her crew of skanks." We said in unison. "Our arch enemies from Boston." I explained.

The crew looked at each other. "Where's Boston?" Nami asked. "It's not from this dimension. You guys wouldn't know." Tanisha said. The ship sailed up to the Going Merry. Marisa; a 17-year-old girl with short blonde hair, dark blue eyes and a smug smile standing on her ship's rail. Behind her was her crew; a dark brown-haired girl with dark skin and very wide forehead, 17 as well named Deborah, another girl with reddish brown hair, wide eyes and jagged eyebrows also 17 named Stephanie, and the last one had brown hair and had pale skin, 17, named Krissy.

"Well, well, I didn't know they let losers into this dimension." Marisa insulted. "Shut up Marisa. That's the oldest insult I've heard from you yet, have you really lost your touch?" I snapped. "I see you have your band of SLUTS with you." Tanisha snapped pointing at Deborah, Stephanie and Krissy.

Marisa winced. "Think you're so smart do you?" "I probably DO get better grades than all of you since I don't worry about my appearance all the time like you preppy bitches." I snapped. Nami, Robin, and Godell exchanged intrigued glances.

"I see you're just as clueless as ever, tell me Rose, how's your Father?" Marisa asked in an insulting tone. "Still working, or did he die?" Deborah added. My cat tail fluffed up. "Don't go there!" I hissed trying to go after them but Sanji and Godell held me back. I bared my claws and fangs.

"Captain, looks like you got the kitty upset." Stephanie smirked. "Just like back in school." Marisa laughed. I growled, now I was really pissed. I tried to get out of Sanji and Godell's grip. "Let me go, guys!" I hissed. "Did you come all this way just to insult us?" Tanisha asked, wincing at them.

"Maybe." Deborah smirked. "How'd you get here anyway?" I shouted. "Sorry, that's classified." Marisa said calmly while looking at her nails. I managed to squirm my way out of Sanji and Godell's grip. "Rose wait!" The two shouted. It was too late; I jumped up and slashed at Marisa with my claws, leaving a large slash across her cheek.

Marisa stumbled back; her crewmates stared at me with frightened looks on their faces. I just stood there; panting, slight tracings of Marisa's blood stained my claws. There was an ominous pause, and then Marisa stood up wiping away the blood from her face, smirking menacingly. "Heh, so you've finally cracked." She huffed. I didn't respond, neither did anyone else.

"I told you not to go there…" I said under my breath. Marisa chuckled. There was a 'shing'-ing sound, like a sword coming from her direction. I looked up and saw her holding a sword, pointing it at me threateningly. She stared at me with a threatening look. "Gonna kill me?" I said cracking my knuckles.

I heard whispers from behind; Sanji and Godell were talking about something I couldn't hear, even with my cat ears. Tanisha was with them listening in. "Humph. You're not worth my time." I huffed. I turned around and hopped off her ship. Marisa gestured to her crewmates to draw their weapons.

I heard the swords and looked behind me. "Fine I'll fight you, but seriously you're not worth staining my claws with." I sighed extending my claws. The Straw Hats stared at me. I heard Usopp whisper to Nami something about "She's way braver than me." and Nami replying with a "yep."

Sanji stepped in. "If ya wanna get to Rose-chwan, ya gotta get through me." He said pointing to himself. I sighed and lightly shoved him out of the way. "Sanji-kun, that's nice and all but you gotta stay out of this one okay?" I said returning to my spot.

"This'll be satisfying." I smirked.

**Woo, this took a while! Writers, if you want to write a longer Fan Fiction take my advice, listen to In The End by Linkin Park if it's a drama/betrayal thing and you'll write twice as long. It works every time -thumbs up-**

**Sanji: If those witches hurt my Rose-chwan I'll give 'em a good kick!**

**Nyaw, you're so sweet! -hug-**

**Tanisha, Godell and Rose: R&R!**


	16. Unwelcomed Guests 2

**Woo I am full of ideas today!**

**Sanji, Godell: That's my Rose-chan! -hugs-**

**Yay I'm being double hugged -ish all happy likers-**

**Jack Spicer: Where's MY hug? ;-;**

**o.o -blink- You're not even in this fic but what the hell! -hugs-**

**Jack Spicer: yay!**

**I have Pringles… BEWARE!**

Marisa and I stood there, staring at each other threateningly. My cat tail swished as I waited for an attack. "Go!" Marisa dashed towards me, slashing her sword at my abdomen. I ducked under her sword like The Matrix and kicked her off to the side with a technique Sanji had taught me.

She went flying into the mast, slamming into it HARD. The Straw Hats gasped. "She used my technique!" Sanji swooned. Godell and Tanisha cheered. "Woot! Go Rose-Chan!" Zoro smirked. "She's good, but that Marisa girl's bad with a sword." "You said it." Nami added.

Usopp was speechless like Chopper. Robin clapped. I can't do Robin's personality too well XD I slowly rose up and glanced at Stephanie and Deborah. "Anyone else?" I said. Stephanie frowned and charged at me with her sword in a thrusting pose.

I jumped over her, did a single handstand on her head and flipped downwards driving my foot into the center of her back. She hit the ground and flinched. "I should try that." Sanji said to himself. "Rose-chan, where are you learning all this!" Godell shouted flailing her arms.

"I take karate what else?" I said dusting myself off. Marisa slowly rose up. "I have some other friends on the ship to." She said between breaths. "BRENDON, ERIC, MATT!" She called to the ship. Three boys ran out onto the deck. One had blonde hair and a bean-shaped face. As I like t call it XD The other had brown hair, was kind of short and braces. The other one had red hair, pale skinned and freckles.

"BRENDON!" I shouted. "Hey Rose." Brendon smirked. "OMIGAWD! Why did they have to bring this ERO!" I shouted. Brendon walked over to me and started checking me out. "You haven't lost your hot, Rose" He smirked grabbing my hand.

I pulled my hand back and hissed. "Go away Brendon before I have to kick your ass." I said extending my claws at his face. He whimpered and backed up. "Bad kitty!" He squeaked. Eric looked over at him. "You're such a chicken." He said. "You're so hot when you're mad" Brendon growled. Now I wanted to rip them to shreds but I was held back yet again by Godell and Sanji.

I hissed at Brendon, Eric and Matt which caused them to back up a little. "Jeezum, Rose-Chan! These are people from your old school?" Godell asked. "I told you they were annoying!" I snapped. "Brendon, Eric, Matt! Get out of here before I rip you apart! Remember Thursday in the Cafeteria?" I threatened.

"Sanji, maybe we should let her go." Godell suggested. Sanji nodded and they let go. "RAAAH!" I yelled running after the three. "AHH! SHE'S CRAZY!" They screamed running away from me. I extended my claws and slashed at their backs.

"OW!" They yelled. "Let's get out of here!" Deborah, Marisa, Stephanie and the rest of their crew said running back to their ship. Just before they were about to sail off Marisa shouted, "We'll be sure to tell the Boss where you are, Rose. Then you'll be sorry!"

"And DON'T COME BACK, BIATCH!" I shouted as the ship left. The ship sailed out of sight, and I plopped myself down on the deck. "Now you've seen Rose-chan's true fury." Tanisha joked. "Ha-Ha Tanisha-chan" I sighed. I stood up and stretched out.

I wasn't aware of how much time had passed, the sun was already setting. "Has it really been that long?" I laughed. "Yep. Time doesn't really get to you much does it?" Godell joked. "Ha-ha, not really." I said. I started walking to the girl's cabin.

"Where're you going, Rose-chwan?" Sanji asked. I turned back and smiled. "To get ready for the show, it starts in 15 minutes!" I replied. I turned around and went into the cabin to prepare for the show.

**RAWRR, I have so many ideas! My writers block is gone woo!**

**Sanji, Godell, and Tanisha: LINKIN PARK!**

**Angie: -peeks in from a few future chapters-**

**Nani! Oo; -shoves you back into the next chapters- You don't come in until the future chapters, no spoilers!**

**Angie: Aww. -waves-**

**Ero - Pervert**

**R&R please!**


	17. Linkin Park

**This is my THIRD chapter today!**

**Crew: YAY you're gonna play Linkin Park now?**

**Yep! WOOHOO! -dances around- Enjoy the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or Linkin Park for that matter. I do own an Ipod and some pop tarts though… and me.. And my friends.. I think..**

I looked around for my book bag and grabbed it off my bed. I grabbed my guitar, amps, Ipod, and Ipod hookup. "Okay, I got everything; Ipod's set to Linkin Park, Amps are okay, guitars in good condition. Time to rock out." I said. I packed the supplies in my bag and walked out of the cabin.

The check listing took 10 minutes. 5 minutes left to setup. I set everything up on the upper deck which was shaped like a stage. I charged up my amps, plugged in my Ipod, and strummed my guitar to make sure it was on the right volume.

I adjusted my amps to the right volume. 1 minute to show time, the crew came out of the kitchen for my show and took seats by the rails. Sanji decided to sit the closest to the stage. Tanisha and Godell sat by both sides of Zoro.

Nami and Robin sat on both sides of Usopp and Luffy sat with Chopper. "Everyone's here right? Good. I'll be playing a few tracks by Linkin Park. Hope you enjoy the show!" I announced. The crew cheered.

I pressed a button on my Ipod. The sound mix started up, I strummed my guitar to the tune and started the song.

Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
Like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first  
But I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but

Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)

So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin

_x2_  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

The face inside is right beneath your skin _x3_

The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me

The sun  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun  
I feel the light betray me

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

I ended the song with the final chord. "Papercut everybody." I said. Everyone cheered. "That's was amazing!" Sanji exclaimed. "Yeah that was so cool!" Luffy also exclaimed. "If you liked that one, you'll love this one. Usopp you should listen carefully to this one."

The song switched itself to Runaway, it started up and I strummed to the tune.

Graffiti decorations under a sky of dust

A constant wave of tension

On top of broken trust

The lessons that you taught me

I learned were never true

Now I find myself in question

(they point the finger at me again)

Guilty by association

(you point the finger at me again)

I wanna run away

Never say goodbye

I wanna know the truth

Instead of wondering why

I wanna know the answers

No more lies

I wanna shut the door

And open up my mind

I hear imaginary voices

Under a sky of dust

Another wave of tension

Has more than filled me up

All my talk of taking action

These words were never true

Now I find myself in question

(they point the finger at me again)

Guilty by association

(you point the finger at me again)

I wanna run away

Never say goodbye

I wanna know the truth

Instead of wondering why

I wanna know the answers

No more lies

I wanna shut the door

And open up my mind

I'm gunna run away and never say goodbye

(gunna run away gunna run away gunna run away gunna run away)

I'm gunna run away and never wonder why

(gunna run away gunna run away gunna run away gunna run away)

I'm gunna run away and open up my mind

(gunna run away gunna run away)

Mind

(gunna run away gunna run away)

Mind

(gunna run away gunna run away)

Mind

I'm wanna run away

Never say goodbye

I wanna know the truth

Instead of wondering why

I wanna know the answers

No more lies

I wanna shut the door

And open up my mind

I wanna run away

(and open up my mind)

I wanna run away

(and open up my mind)

I wanna run away

(and open up my mind)

I wanna run away

And open up my mind

There was a 2 second pause, then cheering. "That was better than the last one!" Luffy said. "I don't get why she wanted me to listen close to this song but still, WOOHOO!" Usopp cheered. "That was Runaway! I still have plenty more to play. ..That rhymed. NOO MY GRAMMAR'S GETTING BETTER!" I laughed.

"Well here we go with the next one. In The End." The song started up.

(it starts with one)

One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard I try

Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time

(all I know)

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day the clock ticks life away

(its so unreal)

didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on you didn't even know I wasted it all just to watch you

(go)

I kept everything inside and even thought I tried it all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of the time

I tried so hard and got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to remind myself how I

(tried so hard)

In spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprised it

(got so far)

Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then but it all comes back to me

(in the end)

You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of the time

I tried so hard and got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

2x

I put my trust in you

Pushed at far as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard and got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

As the final chord faded there were ear-splitting cheers coming from the crew. "I'm glad I made you one of the crew's entertainers!" Luffy exclaimed. "I'm glad she's our entertainer" Sanji swooned. Sanji-ness X3 What nobody knew was there was an addition to the show that Godell, Tanisha and I have been planning. yes more songfics XD

"That's it for the Solo. Godell, Tanisha! Time to execute plan 'Spice Up'!" I said to Godell and Tanisha. They nodded and moved behind the red stage curtain I set up before the show. I went in after them. "We'll be out shortly, stay seated!" I said sending a wink to the audience.

Everyone exchanged excited glances. "I wonder what they're gonna do?" Usopp whispered to Nami and Robin. They just shrugged. Sanji was thinking abut… stuff and Zoro was waiting silently… and secretly eyeing Nami but now that isn't so secret anymore. XD

**-huff huff- The next chapter is gonna be a songfic. Again, but this time I'll be dragging some others into the fic. There might be pairing in the next one -wink nudge hint-**

**Sanji: This one was long… YAY YOU'RE BACK! FOR REAL! -glomps-**

**I'm such an uke today! -sweat drops-**


	18. Let the Mission Begin!

**FOURTH FIC IN ONE DAY! -does a little dance- This one's gonna be wicked long with songs.**

**Sanji: -thinks of the next lyrics after that-**

**-slaps- ERO!**

**Sanji: Gomen .**

A few minutes Passed by, the guitar gear and amps have been cleared off the stage and some other things were set up. In a flash the floor had turned into a dance floor. Lighting was pushed out from the curtains and so was a DJ's podium.

The lighting turned on, there were 3 lights, one was purple, one was red and the other was magenta. The other lights were shaped like stars and other things; they darted across the ships deck. Surprisingly the crew wasn't freaked by them. They just stared in awe at the moving lights.

The three spotlights lined up on the stage where Tanisha, Godell and I would stand. "Time to execute plan Spice Up!" We said in unison. Tanisha godell and I stepped out of the curtain. Tanisha was dressed in a purple tank top, cut to show her midriff and long purple flowing skirt, like the ones Spanish dancers wear. Godell and I were dressed in the same outfits except Godell's was red and mine was magenta.

There was a series of cheers and a few wolf whistles; mostly from Sanji, Usopp, Zoro and Luffy. XD I took out a silver CD and slid it in the Player. "Welcome to Spice Up! Hope you enjoy the show!" we said in unison. There were more cheers.

The moving spotlights turned yellow and into shapes of an Aztec-type sun. They spotlights slowly spun around the deck followed by the crews 'oohs' and 'ahhs'. "Let's start with Rihanna shall we?" Tanisha said. The player shuffled for a second and started up Rush. Tanisha, Godell and I started dancing to it.

_Kardinal_   
De gal them rush to feel the ill touch  
Gal them ball and gal them a scream  
De think ita love but a lust,  
Thats why a bad gal beside is a must for I bust  
Shes the angel of me consious yo yo yo

_Rihanna_  
Never thought that I could feel somethin so strong  
I wanna hold on to this moment before its gone   
I wanna hold your body close its callin to me  
And when i look into your eyes Im likin what I see  
Boy dont hold back from me   
Just give me everything you got  
I wonder I can keep  
I know your gunna keep it hot

_Hook_  
I catch a rush boy whenever we touch i go crazy  
Im feelin you baby  
I dream like this boy whenever we kiss i cant take it  
U know i cant fake it

_Kardinal_  
Yo yo yo  
Well im back with the boys and i knowin dat  
Dont watch my face my gal you know im coming back  
Most of mea gal them slide off easy like a thunder clap  
When I see you from the back you know me need all a dat yo yo yo

_Rihanna_  
Dont even know your name  
But this feels so right  
Its like i known you boy for all of my life   
Dont need to say a word  
We both understand  
And my eyes are tellin you  
Catch me if you can  
Im fallin faster now  
You know u got me where u want  
To late i cant slow down  
No way we're ever gunna stop

_Hook_  
I catch a rush boy whenever we touch i go crazy  
Im feelin you baby  
I dream like this boy whenever we kiss i cant take it  
U know i cant fake it 

_background_ no i cant take it  
No i cant take it   
No no

_Kardinal_  
My girl turn it around and cut it out  
And come a little close so you feel what im bout here 

_background_  
No i cant take it  
No i cant take it  
No no

_Kardinal_  
My girl turn it around bring it near  
Let me show you a thing dat a done ya career

Im fallin faster now  
You know u got me where u want  
To late i cant slow down  
No way we're ever gunna stop

_Hook x2_  
I catch a rush boy whenever we touch i go crazy  
Im feelin you baby  
I dream like this boy whenever we kiss i cant take it  
U know i cant fake it

There were more cheers and more wolf whistles from the boys. Let Me started up.

Boy let me, let me  
Why don't you let me, let me  
Boy let me, let me  
Let me do those things for you  
Boy let me, let me  
Why don't you let me, let me  
Boy let me, let me  
Let me do those things for you

I been watching you from way 'cross the room won't cha come and rock it out with me  
You catchin' eyes like you catchin' ties  
Over here's where you wanna be  
It's so familiar, like we met somewhere before  
And I'm tired of waitin' baby while you still obey me

Want me come and whisper in your ear all the things you love to hear  
I wanna come play nice with you  
Cuz if I get you alone I don't know what I might do  
And I think that it's about time  
We leave cus boy your my type  
You got me so excited  
Baby let's go dance away

So let me come and get ya right  
Boy let me fill your appetite  
Won't you let me know what it is you like  
And I'll do those sexy things for you  
I'll let you call me beautiful  
Let me give it to you once you gon want some more  
Boy let me, let me, let me  
Let me do those things for you

Boy let me, let me  
Why don't you let me, let me  
Boy let me, let me  
Let me do those things for you

I'm walkin over to you meet me by the door  
I'm the girl in the 7 inch heel  
I got my keys in my hand  
Maybe s's on my arms so guess you know what it is  
So act like you know  
Cause a girl just wanna have fun  
Knock it out the park for me  
Need ya to hit a home run boy

Want me come and whisper in your ear all the things you love to hear  
I wanna come play nice with you  
Cuz if I get you alone I don't know what I might do  
And I think that it's about time  
We leave cus boy your my type  
You got me so excited  
Baby let's go dance away

So let me come and get ya right  
Boy let me fill your appetite  
Won't you let me know what it is you like  
And I'll do those sexy things for you  
I'll let you call me beautiful  
Let me give it to you once you gon want some more  
Boy let me, let me, let me  
Let me do those things for you

Let too much to talk about it  
Not into me boy I doubt it  
You are gonna scream and shout it  
Make you hot how I move my body  
So crazy, so amazing  
Catch you up and make you chase it  
Let me let me baby  
Let me do those things for you

Let me baby, baby (yayaya oohh)  
So wont cha let me  
So let me come and get ya right  
Boy let me fill ya appetite  
Won't you let me know what it is you like  
And I'll do those sexy things for you  
I'll let you call me beautiful  
Let me give it to you once you gon want some more  
Boy let me, let me, let me  
Let me do those things for you

Boy let me, let me  
Why don't you let me, let me  
Boy let me, let me  
Let me do those things for you  
Boy let me, let me  
Why don't you let me, let me  
Boy let me, let me  
Let me do those things for you

"I have to get them to teach me to dance like that!" Nami exclaimed. "Everybody to the dance floor! That's the center of the deck!" I called. Tanisha, Godell and I jumped off the stage. "Dance lessons, Part of Spice Up!" We said in unison. "Woohoo!" The crew cheered.

**Haha, You'll have to see the next fic for the dance party! -wink-**

**Sanji: -thinks of some things-**

**X3**

**R&R!**


	19. Loosen Up My Buttons Babe uhhuh

**IM UPDATING YAY! Waah! I almost finished the original chapter but the program closed and I lost it! I have to write it all over again! Waah! -cries-**

**Sanji: Awww! -huggles Rose-chan-**

**Zoro: just write . **

**DISCLAIMER: I dun own one piece dammit D:**

For the dance lessons, Buttons by PCD started playing. "Rose-chan! I didn't know you had this kind of song on your Ipod!" Tanisha commented. I made a kitty grin. "Nyah ;3"

"You bad girl XD" Godell laughed.

"EASY TO DANCE, JUST FOLLOW OUR MOVEMENTS! THANKEEZ!"

The screen behind us played the Buttons music video. "Rose-chan! Did you connect the Ipod pod caster to the TV?" Godell asked. "Maybe :3" I replied.

Tanisha was 'teaching' Zoro how to dance… more like how to GRIND!

"What. Are. You. DOING?" Zoro asked nervously. Tanisha sent him a sexy glare. "Teaching you how to dance, club style ;)" she replied.

"ehh…"

I was dancing with Sanji; this was gonna be fun…

"_I'm telling' ya to loosen up my Buttons baby, (uh-huh)…" _I sang some of the lyrics. Sanji grinned, but he was still blushing from the contact.

Robin and Chopper didn't want to dance so they figure they'd just watch. "I like this song! It sounds cool!" Luffy said trying to dance. "GAGCOUGHHACKEW Luffy belly dancing." I laughed.

Nami decided to join Luffy since she didn't have a dance partner, and she was enjoying it. Godell was teaching Usopp how to dance, but they kept a good distance. (no grindy for you Godell XD)

Sanji was becoming entranced by the hypnotic glare of dark brown eyes being sent by me.

We were dancing closer in range now.

"_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours…" _I sang again.

Sanji went deeper into his trance, following my movements along with his own, mine becoming more tantalizing by the minute.

"_Baby cant you see? This cause is coming from me? The heat coming from this speed? I'm about to blow, I don't think you know…"_

We continued dancing; I kept my gaze locked on with his.

The screen came up and played the music video. The PCD were right at the part when they were Chair Dancing. "Oh! That looks fun!" Luffy said trying to copy the PCD's chair dance. Nami glanced at Sanji and I. "Looks like _someone's _getting acquainted, eh Luffy?" she laughed. Luffy looked at us, an idiotic grin spread across his face. "I wanna try that!" He said and started dancing with Nami.

"Luffy you're crazy… but what the hey?" Nami smiled and danced with Luffy.

Zoro was adjusting to Tanisha odd way of Club Dancing, he tried to follow her movements but accidentally wound up 'bumping' into her a few times. Every bump; Zoro would blush and try to ignore it, and Tanisha would grin deviously.

"_I'm telling ya to loosen up my buttons baby, (uh-huh) but you keep runnin, sayin what you gon do to me, (uh-huh) but I aint seen nothing…"_ I sang again.

Sanji and I were practically on top of each other dancing. (NO, it's not meant to sound perverted XD sorry lemon-lovers!)

A few hours later…

Everyone was tired out from dancing; Tanisha, Godell and I packed up the TV, speakers and other things. I put my Ipod back into my pocket. "Well that was fun!" I laughed. Someone came up behind me and playfully tugged at my cat ears like Kagome did with Inuyasha. A vein popped over my head and a quickly turned around thinking it was Luffy.

"Luffy! Don't poke at-- Ah! Sanji! Sorry I thought you were Luffy for a second!" I said nervously and sweat dropped a few times. "Don't worry about it," Sanji said nicely. "You're a good dancer, Rose-chan. That was a lot of fun." He said. I blushed slightly, and did a kitty grin waving my tail a bit. "Well then…" I kissed Sanji on the cheek, "Tell me if you need to, loosen up your buttons baby, hehe ;3" I said walking to the girls cabin with my friends. (Song remark! XD)

Sanji was blushing like mad; he stood there frozen for a second a bit dumbstruck that he actually got a kiss on the cheek. "Whoa-ho-ho, Casanova!" Usopp remarked nudging Sanji a bit. "What just happened?" Sanji blinked. Zoro smirked, "That Tanisha girl isn't so bad. But I saw a _big _connection there with you and Rose-chan." Zoro said also nudging Sanji. Sanji just smiled and said, "Shut up you Moss-head." The guys laughed and went to they're cabin.

**OK! I know it sucks just dun kill me with your big flamethrowers! D:**

**Sanji: **

**SANJI-KUN! -glomp-**

**Sanji: yay!**

**R&R PLZ!**


	20. Mew Mews on the Merry Go?

**Whee, another chapter:D**

**Sanji: -huggles Rose-chan again- You came back! -heart-**

**; Hi Sanji.**

**Chopper and Robin: Why weren't WE in your last chapter?**

**Robin; I cant do your personality, Chopper; there weren't any pairings for you sorry ;**

**Robin: -sweat drops-**

**Chopper: Ehh, you coulda paired up Robin with Usopp.**

**Robin: -smacks Chopper- Don't even think about it.**

**Weird… I always thought Robin would get paired up with Sanji… and Nami got… COUGH!**

**Nami: Who would I get? . **

**NEVERMIND!**

**Godell: -whispers to Rose- you were gonna say Zoro weren't you?**

**-whispers back- Actually I was gonna say Luffy… :3 hehehe**

**Godell: Well they ARE pretty cute together!**

**SHH!**

**Nami: Me and who?**

**LET'S JUST WRITE YOU GUYS ARE SPAMMING UP MY FANFIC!**

**Crew: sorry ;**

**Disclaimer(Sanji): Rose Beloved doesn't own One Piece. Or me… sadly. -cries- Or Tokyo Mew Mew which is mentioned in the fic. Or LP… or anything else in this fic except for stuff she made up. Yeah…**

Godell, Tanisha, Nami, Robin and I were asleep in our cabin. Of course, I fall asleep in a pair of silk black boxers with a red elastic, and a black T listening to Linkin Park blasted to the MAX on my Ipod. Unbeknownst to Godell, Tanisha and I, something weird was gonna happen…

9:32am, girls cabin

I awoke slowly and yawned. "Nyaahh that was funnn… eh?" I looked at my tail which had swished up to my face and saw a red ribbon tied around it and a bell attached to the end. My eyes widened. "What the!" I looked down to the rest of my body, and freaked out. I was dressed in a red, what looked like a ballerina's dress and red high-top boots with black strings. I had black gloves with fringes at the ends.

I jumped up. My hair was shorter to, it was about chin level now. "AAAHHH I LOOK LIKE ICHIGO FROM TOKYO MEW MEW!" I screamed. "Whoa!" Tanisha and Godell jumped out of bed, they were dressed strangely to.

Godell was wearing a black Phantom of the Opera mask, an orange tuxedo-thingy with a black sailor moon-like miniskirt, except it four layers instead of three and an orange cape with black dye on the bottom, and black high-top boots. "WHOA! I look like POTO Tokyo Mew Mew style! COOL! Yet freaky… What happened to you Rose-chan?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I look like a playboy bunny…" Tanisha said. She was dressed in a maroon playboy bunny costume, except her ears were real and so was the ploofy bunny tail. She was also wearing red nylon.. Whatever they are, tights I think, under the suit and a pair of maroon high-heels. She had white silk sleeve-gloves, her hair grew to hip length. "AHH! WE'RE MEW MEWS!" the three of us panicked.

Nami and Robin were already up so they didn't see what happened.

9:37am, kitchen

Sanji was making breakfast and Luffy was running around impatiently. Zoro was asleep on deck, as usual, and Usopp was telling stories to Chopper. Robin was off reading and Nami was reading a map. "AHH! WE'RE MEW MEWS!" Sanji heard us scream. The three of us came running out on deck in panic. "Why are we out here!" Tanisha shouted. "I don't know!" Godell replied.

Zoro was woken up by us. He stared at us for a second. "What's with the get-up?" He blinked. "We don't know!" We shouted. Sanji came out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. "What's going-- Hello" His visible eye turned into a heart when he saw us in our… new outfits. My cat ears went down and I blushed nervously.

"Oh, freek-a-leek…" Tanisha cursed under her breath. Freek-a-leek was always her favorite saying for if she felt like swearing. Tanisha quickly regained her outgoing personality. "Haha! We are the new Tokyo Mew Mew!" She said trying to help us out. I sweat dropped. "Not even Jack Spicer would find THAT funny." Godell said. "Huuu…" Tanisha sweat dropped.

I leaned on the kitchen's wall and slid down, keeping my arms wrapped around myself. My cat ears were still down. "My, someone is looking lovely this morning." Sanji swooned. I smiled slightly. "Mya." I squeaked.

"Na?" Luffy popped up over my head lying upside down on the roof. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Heheh!" Luffy did an Inuyasha-Kagome tug at my ears again. I sweat dropped. "Luffy, if you don't want your face scratched, I'd advise you to stop." said irritably.

Sanji swatted Luffy away. "Oi, hyper captain, don't bother the lady." he said. Luffy stuck his tounge out at Sanji. "Unless you don't want breakfast…" Sanji shot at Luffy knowing food was his weakness. "FOOD!" Luffy darted into the kitchen. "Eh, thanks Sanji-kun." I said. "Not a problem, Rose-chwan." he replied. _Oi, what's with the 'chwan' nya? _I thought.

Suddenly, a crate blew up. "WHAAA!" I yelled jumping up. I looked in the direction of the sound and saw Godell standing there with a sword and a blown-up crate in front of her. "Er… Sorry?" she said. "Godell-chan, how'd you do that?" I asked, Tanisha was busy trying to get Zoro's attention with her… bunnyness. (bleh XP) Godell shook her head. "I dunno! I thought about something nice and this sword thingy appeared in my hand and I heard words in my head so I said them and the sword glowed and sent flames to the crate and then it blew up." Godell said in one big breath.

I blinked. "Swift." I said. "I wonder if I can do that…" I said. I thought about something nice to try and get my power-weapon thing. I thought about the time I went swimming and caught a huge fish. Nothing happened. "Why isn't it working!" I said. I tried again, I thought about when Sanji and I were dancing, when it made my heart race. Suddenly, read sparkd gathered in my hand and began to form my weapon.

"uh?" I held my hand up a bit to see what it was, a short staff formed in my hand; it was pink with a red ribbon tied to the top and a ruby heart on the top, there was a Rose in the middle of the heart. The bottom of the staff had gold lining. The Ruby Heart was glowing red a bit. "Whoa, a heart staff? …hold on a minute something's coming to me…" I heard words in my head, something was telling me to say them.

I pointed the staff at another crate. "Rose of Hearts!" I announced for the staff to work. The Ruby started glowing and a stream of red light shot out of it. It knocked me back a bit. The stream spiraled around the box and shattered it. The shattered pieces turned into Rose Petals and slowly floated to the ground. I blinked, Godell blinked, the crew watching me blinked. My cat ears twitched. "Dude, that was cool…" Tanisha said.

Godell whispered into my ear, "What'd you think about?" she asked.

"Romance…" I replied. That was it. Romance was my power-up.

"Ohh, you and Sanji?" Godell whispered again nudging me a bit.

"Cho, Godell-chan, nya." I laughed.

_Beautiful AND powerful. Heh. _Sanji thought. "I wonder what power I got!" Tanisha said. She thought of something and pink sparks appeared in her hands, forming a maroon and pink baton with black ribbons on each end. There were two. "Cool!" Tanisha spun them around.

"Cha! Ribbon Dance Baton!" Tanisha did a Tokyo Mew Mew pose and threw the batons at another crate, it shattered the crate. The batons returned to her, she caught them, made a victory pose and winked. "Ha! Who's the better now cheerleaders! Boo-yah!" she laughed. "Eh? Tani-chan." I sweat dropped. "Oh yeah? Well Best Friend by 50 Cent!" Tanisha shot back. "Ohh dis…" Godell laughed.

Zoro blinked. "I don't get it." he said. "Me neither." Nami and Usopp said at the same time. Tanisha, Godell and I started glowing and our normal outfits came back. Our weapons disappeared as well. "What?" I said. "How'd we transform in the first place?" Godell asked. "Hai! I think I know!" I said. I took a TMM Manga out of nowhere. (o.o)

I opened the pages to when Mew Berry transformed.

"Right here, when Berry-chan thought about something romantic, like her and Ryou." I said. "NUU! Ryou-kun is mine!" Godell said. "I thought you wanted Tasuku." Tanisha said. "That to." Godell sweat dropped. "Romance huh? I can help you with that." Sanji said. "Butt out! This is a private conversation Sanji-san!" Godell snapped. I tugged lightly at Godell's fox ear. "Eh, Godell-chan be nice."

"Sowwy." she replied.

"How is it a private conversation if we can hear you!" Zoro shouted.

"Shut up, moss-head!" the three of us shouted at once.

Zoro's eye twitched irritably.

"Then it's settled!" I shouted shutting the Manga. "We are the new Tokyo Mew Mew slash Entertainers of the Going Merry!" I shouted again. "Now we must get dressed cause were in our jammas." Tanisha said. The three of us ran back to our cabins to get dressed.

The crew stood there in confusion and went back to their normal duties.

**OMGGG this is the longest chapter I've ever writted! Written! Stupid typos.**

**Sanji: Kitty! -hug-**

**Yay:D**

**R&R!**


	21. The Swordsman, the Cat and the Sharpie

**Yay another chapter! My hands are so STIFF from not writing DX  
**

**Sanji: Aww D:**

**SANJI-KUN! -hug-**

**Sanji: yay!  
**

**Zoro: -blink-**

**Nami: -stare-**

**Usopp: -sweat drop-**

**Luffy:3**

**Godell: XD**

**Tanisha: ZORO! -glomps-**

**Zoro: GAHH!**

**Tanisha: -snuggles-**

**Zoro: -eye twitches- eh.. -pets Tanisha's bunny ear without realizing it-**

**AWWW! I'll include that in the fic!**

**Zoro: -snaps back- WAITAMINUTE WHAT!**

**Muahaha XD**

10:22am, deck

So began our next day of boredom, lazing around and doing random stuff. Oh yeah, this was gonna be fun. I sat in the crows next hanging upside down so my head was sticking out of where the ladder was. I was listening to Together by Avril Lavigne on my Ipod at MAX sleeping. I know what you're thinking; 'how can she listen to it up so loud AND sleep?'. I find loud ear-splitting music soothing.

Tanisha was sitting on deck playing Animal Crossing Wild World on her DS. "Ehh… I already have that… Maybe I should get a different hair-style… Nah I never get the right one… When's Nook gunna update his store?" she mumbled shifting her position so she was lying on her back.

Godell was deep into the 6th Harry Potter book. Godell's only had the book for a couple days and she's already half-way through it, and if I know Godell; she's a WICKED fast reader.

"Nehh…" I shifted a bit to make myself more comfortable but fell out of the crow nest and landed on my face with a loud thud. "Ouch." I said flatly. I lifted my head up with an annoyed expression on my face. I looked around and found my Ipod lying next to me. "Yay, it's not broken." I said flatly again.

"Rose-chan? You ok?" Godell and Tanisha asked. "I'm fine, nya." I yawned. "Dun worry my face is break-proof." I joked. "Ha-ha." Tanisha laughed sarcastically. "I'm gonna go back to my game." she said. "Yesh, and I'm gonna get back to my book." Godell said. "K. I'ma go raid the fridge now, I need a snack." I said.

After my friends went back to what they were doing, I wandered into the kitchen looking for a snack. The kitchen was empty. I blinked emotionlessly. "Ok then, I guess I'm making my own snack." I said. I walked over to the fridge and opened it up. My eyes scanned the fridge for a couple minutes for something to eat.

Nothing. Nothing appealing to me anyways. "Ehh. I want some ice-cream, or maybe some shrimp… Yeah shrimp…" I said to no one in particular. "Feh, I'll go see what Usopp's doing." and I wandered out of the kitchen.

Usopp was fishing off the side of the boat, he looked like he was about to fall asleep when I crept up behind him and shouted "WATCHYA DOING!" making him nearly fall off the boat. "AHH! Rose-chan don't scare me like that! I'm fishing." he said.

I blinked and got instantly uninterested. "K. good luck with that. Where's Zoro-san?" I asked. Usopp pointed to the cabin rooftop, Zoro's usual napping place. "Thanks 'Sop." I said walking off. "No prob. …'Sop?" Usopp blinked.

I hopped up onto the rooftop to bug Zoro for no apparent reason. He was sleeping like a log and snoring like… Well, Zoro. "Neh." I hovered over his face and took a Sharpie out of nowhere. _He's gonna kill me for this later. _I thought smirking.

10:45am, crows nest

I was back up at the crows nest taking another cat-nap like I did last time, listening to American Idiot by Green Day. I was quickly woken up by someone screaming "WHO DID THIS TO MY FACE!"

I opened my eyes as if nothing had happened and looked down at a VERY angry Zoro staring up at me from the deck. I winced. _I'm gonna kill Usopp for this later._

"Whaddya want, algea-head?" I asked.

"I know you did this to my face! You'd better get down here you annoying brat!" He yelled.

"All I see in a VERY pished off swordsman with 'ALGEA-HEAD' written all over his face screaming at me" I laughed.

A vein popped over Zoro's head. "ANNOYING LITTLE- GYAH!" Zoo was cut off by Sanji kicking him in the side. "How DARE you talk to a lady like that, Bastard Swordsman!" Sanji yelled.

I got up and jumped down from the crows nest landing on my feet with a soft tap. "Thanks Sanji-kun" I flashed him a smile, which was quickly switched to a nervous smirk and a sweat drop when Zoro jumped up and started chasing me. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Ahhh I don't wanna die!" I screamed running away from the crazy marimo.

Godell and Tanisha were dying on the floor laughing from all the commotion. "Gotchya!" Zoro grabbed me by the tail and pulled me back. "OW! Boundries!" I yelled slapping Zoro hard in the face. _Shit._

I jumped over his head and ran back to the deck screaming. "HELPZORO'SGONNAKILLMEAAHHHHH!" I yelled in one big breath. I scampered back up to the crows nest leaving claw marks in the wood. Zoro ran back to the deck with a bright red hand mark on his cheek.

"Here kitty, kitty…" He called angrily. "Hahaha! She got you good Marimo-head!" Godell laughed. Zoro sent her a death glare and quickly shut her up. "Eep!" Tanisha hid behind a crate. "Zoro-kun scawy…" Her bunny ears flopped over.

I was huddled behind the crows nests' mast. "Found you." I heard a voice right behind me say. My cat ears went down and my tail fluffed up. I turned around slowly. "Mew? A-ha-ha-ha…" I laughed nervously and sweat dropped. "Please don't kill me, nya…"

12:01pm, lunch time, kitchen

"Hrmm." I was hanging upside-down by my ankles spinning slowly on the kitchen fan. "I'm gonna get you for that Baka." I said to Zoro Crossing my arms so my shirt wouldn't flop over. Sanji came into the kitchen to make lunch and noticed Zoro getting ready to leave and me tied to the ceiling fan.

Usopp walked into the kitchen to wait for lunch. "Usopp-chan, I'm gonna kill you for this." I said. "What'd I-" "ZORO! You stupid Marimo-head! Why'd you do that to Rose-chwan!" He yelled at Zoro. "It's ok, Sanji-kun I'll get myself down." I said using my free hand to extend my claws and cut the ropes. I landed on my feet and brushed myself off.

"I'll be back." I stuck my tongue out at Zoro and went back on deck to wait for lunch. Zoro's eyebrow twitched irritably. "Crazy hyper Kitty-girl." he said.

**VERRYYY Short chapter sowwy ;**

**Zoro: You wrote ALGAE HEAD on my face. Stupid kid.**

**NOOGIE! -rubs zoro's head-**

**Zoro: OW! Cut it out!**

**-takes out scissors- OK!**

**Zoro: NOT LIKE THAT!**

**Tanisha: -rofl-**

**Godell: OO**

**R&R!**


	22. The Most RANDOM Chapter Ever or not

**We are back, muahaha :3**

**Godell: and I'm helping na no da! -waves hand-**

**Yush! This chapter was written by Godell-chan here:3333**

**Zoro: Eh.**

**Sanji: -hearts-**

**Nami: OO;;; I'm outta here.**

**Godell: :D oh no ya don't.**

Chapter 22:

-Godell's POV-

After the little "sharpie" incident, Rose, Tanisha, and myself were located in the cargo room. Why? Because we were bored out of our skulls, of course, meh-ha! I was curled up on top of a box labeled "swords" and was trying to pry it open. "No da…I wonder what these swords are worth in berries…" I muttered to myself, images of 1,000 gold pieces entering my mind. "OH yeah!" I moaned in glee. Without warning, a certain green head popped out of nowhere. "WHAT are you DOING!" he snarled. I blinked. "Uhhh…prying this box open…?" I inquired. Zoro arched and eyebrow and glanced at my lower half. "What the--!" I growled, then whipped around to look at what he was observing. A large sweat drop (and blushed) appeared on my face. Rose was seated in a corner, listening to Avril Lavigne…VERY close to my legs. Tanisha was on the opposite side of the crate, preparing to pounce. I subconsciously started humming the "Psycho" theme. "What are you doing now?" Zoro asked, his eyebrows arching. I kept humming. With the "DUUUN" part of the song, Tanisha leaped out, and bowled our favorite swordsman onto the ground, her bunny ears erect with excitement. "Man, you take 'Mad as a March Hare' to a whole new level." I chuckled. Rose, who had been watching the whole thing, began to laugh hysterically. I went back to opening the crate. I suddenly felt some cold on my back. "Chii?" I asked, and turned around to face Zoro's blushing face. "H-here. Use this." he muttered, and handed me his third sword. (the one he keeps in his mouth) Nodding my thanks, I calmly slit the crate open, revealing…

I gasped. Zoro's eyes grew as big as Luffy's appetite. Or something close to it. "I don't believe it.." I squeaked out, reaching into the ox and pulling out a bunch of photos. My eyes began to water. "Rose…look." I muttered, and handed a picture to my friend. Her eyes widened, and gasped out "It's all of us at the boat trip!" I nodded, and dug through the box some more. I closed my eyes, and gingerly pulled out the next object. It was a guitar with several dents in it. "I think…this is Wil's guitar…" I murmured, then looked up at Zoro. "Where did you get this?" I asked. The swordsman stared at the box. "I've never seen it before." he replied, after a pause. My eyes widened again. "Something must be going on…and I doubt it's anything good." I said, loud enough for Rose to hear over her blasting music. "Nya?" she asked, and switched off her Ipod.

"Yosh. I wonder what else is in here?" I wondered, and reached into the crate once more. I touched something soft. "Na no da?" I cocked my head to one side. Slowly, I pulled out..a Foamy the Squirrel plushie, complete with "Tweenkeez" written in black sharpie n the back. But then, I felt something grab hold of the plushie along with me. "What the cheese?" I asked, and looked down…

And came face to face with a girl with short curly hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and goth clothes. Rose jumped up "OMG! Ange!" she gasped. Hanging off the Foamy plushie was Angie. "Nuuu! Dun touch my Foamy!" she squeaked clutching the plush. She looked around. "Err, where am I?" "ANGE!" Tanisha and Rose shouted glomping Angie. "WHEEEEE Tani! Wose!" Angie glomped us back. I blinked in shock. "N-no way…" I yelled in surprise. "This is the mysterious Angie?" I asked Rose, who nodded. She was still glomping the newcomer. I shrugged and grinned. "I've always wondered what you were like in person, no da." I said with a wink. Holding out my hand, I introduced myself. "I am Godell. You're Angie, righto?" "HIIIII I'm insane" Angie replied in a cute tone. I smirked. "Well, welcome to One Piece, Insane!" I played along. There was a pause, then… "ONEPIECEHOLYFRIGGINCRAPOLUFFY'SHEREWHEE!" Angie yelled in one big breath. A large, evil smile came to my face, like it normally does when I get an evil, preverted idea. "Oh, yes. He's up on the poop deck. I'm sure he's very much _very _much alone…ehehehe…" I giggled evilly. Rose, catching my drift, smirked and crawled back to her corner to laugh insanely. Tanisha did likewise. Me? I started humming "Past the Point of No Return" from "The Phantom of the Opera". I have an obsession with that musical, as you've probably guessed. Anyway, Angie ran off screaming, and Zoro looked at me in shock. "Yoi are so…disturbing." he concluded, and sank back into the shadows. But not before I saw a genuine smile cross his feautures.

I kept digging through the crate, hoping to find some more valuables from our pasts. What I found was: picture's of Rose's old school, my brother's old lacrosse uniform (which I still haven't given back XD), and a bunch of other…personal items. After finshing my search, I grabbed my own CD player and plugged it in to a random amplifier. "One Week" began blating from the stereo: (GOD I love this song)

_Its been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said Im angry.  
Five days since you laughed at me  
Saying get that together come back and see me._

I turned horror-movie style to where Zoro was sitting cross-legged. Without warning, I crawled over to him and sat on his lap. "Hee-ello!" I chirped, and began singing again, while the Algea-head looked at me like I was insane. He only just NOW figured it out? God, some people have no brains…well, okay, I'm not THAT insane…but when it comes to being really perverted, I'm WAY out there.

_  
Three days since the living room  
I realized its all my fault, but couldnt tell you  
Yesterday youd forgiven me  
But it'll still be two days till I say Im sorry_

Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
Youll think youre looking at aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the chalet swiss

I dragged Zoro and the CD player to the kitchen, where I began grabbing random fish and sticking them in frying pans. Sanji blinkd in confusion, a sweat drop coming to his face. I shrugged, and pointed to the Player. "Nyeh, it's a 'Godell' thing. You wouldn't get it."

_  
I like the sushi cause its never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like leann rimes_

At this point, I had absolutely ZIPPO idea what to do for this part in the song, so…I jus jumped insanely around the kitchen, seeing if I could touch every object without knocking anything over. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose put in another song to her iPod, Angie shove Luffy into a closet (oh, poor boy), and Tanisha…was nowhere to be seen. "Oh, boy…" I muttered, and turned back to Sanji and Zoro. "What the HELL are you doing, Godell!" they screamed. I shrugged. "Now that…is a secret!" I chirped, and shoved the two bishonen face-first against each other. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_  
Because Im all about value  
Bert kaempferts got the mad hits  
You try to match wits  
You try to hold me but I bust through_

Rose leaped at Sanji, and began cheering him on like aone-girl cheering squad. "Give it to him, Sanji! WOO-HOO!" she yelled. Tanisha jumped out of random cuboard (dragging a fish along with her, for some reason) and screamed "SHONEN-AI! WHEEEEEEEE!" I laughed insanely, and did a little jig. "Too-night…there's gonna be a naughty pair…da-nan-na-na…" I sang. "SHUT UP!" the chef and swordsman roared at me.

_  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
Id like a stinkin achin shake_

Right on cue, Rose whispered into Sanji's ear "Ooh, I know there's gonna be a naughty chef tonight." Tanisha fell over laughing, and said "Only if a certain swordsman'll come with me!" Smirking, I leaped onto the table and began doing a random dance.

_  
I like vanilla, its the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then youll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause its so dangerous, youll have to sign a waiver_

"Hey, what happened to Luffy and Angie?" Ussop asked from out of nohere. Actually, he'd been right next to me this whole time, but I didn't know that, obviously. Anyway, I blushed and kept right on dancing. "Go to closet. Knock first." I told him, turning back to Tanisha and Rose.__

How can I help it if I think youre funny when youre mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
Im the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Cant understand what I mean? 

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN TO KNOCK, DAMMIT!" ANgie's voice floated above the music. "Uh…well…I'm sorry--LUFFY! GET YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!" Nami's embarrassed screech was like music to my ears. Well, maybe not, but it was definitely amusing to watch her back sloooowly from the closet, where our newest crew member (her hair tussled and eyes blazing)'s head was protruding from the closet door.

_  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt_

Luffy, having heard this, raced out of the closet and ran around randomly screaming. "SHUT UP! Ican't hear my song!" I growled at him. Everyone gaped at me. I blinked. "What?" __

Its been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air and said youre crazy  
Five days since you tackled me  
Ive still got the rug burns on both my knees

I looked down to see my belt was slipping. "TURN AROUND ALL OF YOU." I boomed, raising myself to my full, almost 11-year-old height. I know, I knw, I'm the shortest 18-year-old in existence. Don't rub it in, dangit. Everyone complied, and I hurriedly raced into a nearby room, slamming the door behind me. However…I was not having a very good day. I learned this when Robin and Chopper (who had heard a "eerie noise" come from nearby) decided on checking all the nearby doors for anything suspicious. Furthermore, the room I was in was the first one on that certain hallway. Furtherfurthermore, I was still getting re-dressed…and my buttons broke off. "How can this get any worse!" I grumbled to myself.

_  
Its been three days since the afternoon  
You realized its not my fault not a moment too soon  
Yesterday youd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait till you say youre sorry_

Suddenly, the door to the room I was in opened, and thus Robin and Chopper got a glimpse of my tails fiddling with the light switch…pantless. Whipping around, I suddenly realized they were there, pulled out my magic sword, and said creepily "ARe you two looking for something?" In a flash, they were gone, and I went back to getting dress.__

Chickity china the chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin  
Watchin x-files with no lights on, were dans la maison  
I hope the smoking mans in this one

Walking back outside, I realized that my CD player was still running. "Hey, did I miss anything?" I asked. Luffy grinned and said "Nothing much." Rose was being given a piggy-back ride by (who else?) Sanji, while Zoro was learning how to do air guitar with his swords, along with Tanisha. "Pretty big nothing." I said with a grin, watching Angie tickle the young Captain under his armpits. "Hee!" he giggled. "….Okay. Have fun." I said nervously, and grabbed my Cd player. Joging out of the kicten, I hopped back on deck and watched the waves for a little while.

_  
Like harrison ford Im getting frantic  
Like sting Im tantric  
Like snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
Like kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay I dont make films  
But if I did they'd have a samurai_

For a few minutes, all I could see nothing but ocean…but then, I saw a ominous hip in the distance…

_  
Gonna get a set of better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs just so my  
Irons arent always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with sailor moon  
Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing_

"Ohhh no." I groaned, and lowered the volume on my Player. "Hey, guys! We've got guests!" I yelled. All a once, the whole crew appeared on deck. "What's wrong?" they all asked simultaneously. I pointed at the advancing boat. "If it's Marissa and her army, I'm gonna--" Rose growled. I shook my head. "I don't think it's them." I said. "YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Rose, Agie, and Tanisha cheered. "…I think it's something a whole lot worse!" I said cheerfully. Everyone sweat dropped, and fell over anime style. "I'm serious! I have this weird feeling something huge is coming!" I replied earnestly. "Well, then. Let's prepare for battle." Zoro said calmly.

_  
How can I help it if I think youre funny when youre mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
Im the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Cant understand what I mean? you soon will_

"Can't you change that song?" Nami asked me, annoyed. I grinned. "It isn't over 'till the fat lady sings." I chuckled. "Really?" everyone asked. "It was just a pun." I said with a sweat drop. "Ohhhh." Zoro, Luffy, Nami, Ussop and Chopper said in awe. Robin sighed, annoyed. "What is a pun?" she asked. "Uhhh….I can't answer that."

_  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt_

Its been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides and said Im sorry  
Five days since I laughed at you  
And said you just did just what I thought you were gonna do  
Three days since the living room

As the ship came into clearer focus, I was literally taken aback. "Oh, Gid….TURN AROUND! EVERYBODY TURN THIS BLASTED SHIP AROUND!" I yelled, waving my arms frantically. "Why? Who is it?" Rose asked me, curious. I exhaled sharply. "It's Kuro's ship." I said dismally. "WHAT!" everyone yelled. "I….I think he's still mad about Rose sicking me on him a few days ago." I groaned. Rose, upon eaizing this, ran around in circles screaming "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE, DAMMIT!" and Angie's eyes were bugged out of her head. "That….Kuro…." she muttered. "Eh?" Luffy blinked. "THAT KUROOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GONNA (erk)ing MURDER THAT KITTY-GUY!" she screamed. Ussop joined Rose in her terrified running-around-ship…thing.

_  
We realized were both to blame, but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause itll still be two days till we say were sorry  
Itll still be two days till we say were sorry  
Itll still be two days till we say were sorry  
Birchmount stadium, home of the robbie_

Huriedly shutting off my CD player, I chucked it back into the women's cabin, and stood beside Luffy. "Well, God knows we're all gonna die, so…"

"HAPPY HOUR! YAAAAAAAAY!"

**Rose: OO WTF. Happy hour?**

**Godell: Yes Happy Hour, Why? Cause I felt like it.**

**Rose: -.-**

**Godell: Besides, I wanna see everyone punch-drunk. **

**Rose: -perks up- Punch-drunk you say? Including Sanji-kun?**

**Godell: Yes :3**

**Rose: STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Or whatever. **

**Godell: Hope I wasn't too Mary-Sueish…I try my best. -coughs- I think me 'n Kuro'll have a showdown…**

**Godell: And, in the OOC part, we'll make fun of my many spelling errors on Zoro's name: Oro, Zororo, and Zrooro. **

**Zoro: ………………**

**Rose: DON'T FORGET ZOOROO!**

**Zoro: STFU**

**Godell: And "Uffty"! **

**Zoro: What? That doesn't even sound like-**

**Godell: --Luffy. **

**Godell: And Kutro-Kuro. **

**Kuro: …Blast.**

**Rose: Naughty Chef :3**

**Sanji: -nosebleed river-**

**Soooo R&R ALREADY! w **


	23. The Black Cat Shinobi

**Rose: Welcome back to meh ficy. …OMIGAWD KURO-SAMA o0o!**

**Kuro: That's right, -holds up claws-, I'm back, I've come for, MPH!**

**Rose: -duct taped Kuro's mouth shut- DUNTELLTHEMORILLKEELU! o **

**Kuro: Wrth? (What?)**

**Rose: JUST READ THE FIC AND FIND OUT! Oh, and watch out for angie, she's a murderer of Kuro-san-ness. :3**

**Angie: Kuro… -gets very mad- ILLKILLTHATKITTYGUY!**

**Kuro: -screams-**

-back to Rose's POV… yay!-

Kuro's ship rammed into ours. "Ahhh! I don't wanna die!" I whined, grabbing my brunette kitty ears. "HEY! What's this?" Angie said poking at a crystal-shaped blue fruit. "Hey! Don't touch-" Too late, Usopp tried to stop Angie from eating the fruit.

Suddenly, a black antenna grew from the middle of her head, and a red fluff-ball poofed out of it, she also sprouted small bat wings from her… back. "HOLY SHIZZNIOT I'M A MOOGLE!" Angie screamed. "The Mog-Mog Fruit I'm guessing?" I sweat dropped.

Nami blinked at me. "How did you-" "Played FFCC, know what Moogles look like, they're adorable. End of story." I cut Nami off. "O-kay…" She sweat dropped. Angie was still spazzing, then grabbed a hold of Luffy and started screaming.

"Ow! My ears! Ohh fluffy…" Luffy repeatedly poked the Pom on Angie's head. The rest of us sweat dropped. I went back to screaming after the brief pause. "AHH KURO'S COME TO KILL ME FOR SICKING GODELL ON HIM A FEW DAYS AGO!" I screamed again, clutching my hair.

Tanisha covered her ears. "Ow! Too much noise! What about Kuro wanting to kill you Rose-chan?" She asked. I shut up and explained. 10 minutes later… "Ohhh so that's what happened?" Tanisha and Angie inquired. "Uh-huh. …Hey? Where's Godell?" The crew looked around, then heard a scream.

"Godell!"

"AHH What do you want with me ahh!" Godell screamed, trying to struggle out of Kuro's grip. "I'm taking you hostage, what's it look like?" Kuro smirked. Godell blushed. "Dude! How old are you!" She asked randomly. "…20.. Why?" Kuro replied. Godell smirked. "Just wondering…"

"Godell!" The others cried.

"Hey guys! Kuro-sama's taking me hostage!" She said cheerfully. "And it's a good thing… WHY?" I inquired.

Godell shrugged. "Godell-chan! We'll get you back!" Usopp shouted. "YOU!" Angie stormed out of the kitchen with her eyes flaming red. "YOU WILL DIE NOW!" Angie brought her hands to her right side in a power formation, a little ball of fire appeared.

"Fire!" Angie unleashed a fireball at Kuro, being it was charged with her hatred of him. (Don't ask. XD) Kuro's eyes widened and he quickly jumped back up to his ship, still holding Godell. "Curses! The Half-Moogle is powerful… I cannot stay. If you want to see your friend again, you will have to defeat me in battle!" Kuro shouted then disappeared along with his ship.

"WAAAAAHHH GODELL-CHAN WAS KIDDNAPPED BY KURO-SAMA!" I wailed, falling on my knees. My cat ears went down and my tail flopped over, streams of anime tears were flooding the ship. Suddenly I perked up. "Wait, Kuro-sama? …Oh, Ok then." I stood up and walked casually towards the girls room.

The others stared at me. "What are you doing! Godell will be KILLED if we don't get her back!" Usopp shouted at me. I looked over at him and grinned. "She'll be fine, she IS Godell after all, the one we should be worrying about it Kuro." I replied, opening the hatch to the girls cabin.

Chopper was jumping up and down in worry. "Ohh I hope you're right!" He squeaked. I sent them a Tetra Style wink and replied, "Trust me on this" before dropping down into the girls cabin. They sighed.

**With Godell and Kuro….**

Godell was sitting happily cross-legged in the ship's brig, whipping her fox tails around. Most people would be scared out of they're minds if they were captured by Kuro, but seeing as this is Godell, she was quite cheerful.

Kuro passed by her cell and blinked. "What are you so happy about?" He asked harshly. "'Cause." Godell replied, still cheerfully. Kuro winced. "You're a hard one to crack." He said. "That's cause… Huh, I dunno No-Da!" Godell said, waving her tails around.

Her fox ear twitched cutely. Kuro got an idea.. A very deceitful idea. "DJANGO!" He called. "You called, Captain?" A guy who looked like a blonde-haired-anime-Michael-Jackson said moon walking into the brig room.

Kuro whispered something into his ear. Django nodded. "That has to be one of the best plans I've heard!" He looked towards Godell, who was backed up a bit cause she heard what Django was gonna do. "Come here, Kitsune." Django said, taking out his Shakram and beginning to move it in a pendulum formation.

Godell couldn't help but watch it… back, forth, back, forth… She couldn't understand what Django's instructions were, but her mind could "Uh…" She went limp.

"Good, now when I say "One Two Django, you will do what I have instructed." Django ordered.

"One…

Two…

DJANGO…"

**Two days later, back with the Straw Hats…**

"Dude! It's been two effing days! Where's Godell!" Angie shouted. I was sitting on the cabin roof, thinking. "She must be planning something if she's been gone this long…" I said to myself. "Huh?" Sanji happened to hear over me. "Nothing Sanji-kun, go worry about something else…" I said still deep in thought.

Sanji felt a bit worried and climbed up on the roof with me. "You miss your friend, huh?" He asked. My cat ears went down, and a sad expression washed over my face. "It.. It's not like her to be with someone like Kuro for THIS long…" I said, now leaning on Sanji.

"Hey, cheer up, she'll be back." Sanji tried to reassure me. "Right.. She'll be back… Kuro.. He has Django on his ship. Still, who knows what--" It seemed to be right on cue that a girl in a black Kimono, a black bandana, black blindfold, black claws and black sparring shoes jumped down from the sails and threw a Kunai at us.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I Grabbed Sanji by the collar and dragged him off the roof. "AMBUSH!" I screamed. I readied myself to attack, so did Sanji. "What!" Nami, Luffy, Zoro and the others ran out from whatever they were doing to come see. "No way! A Ninja!" Usopp pointed out.

"DUH She's a Ninja! She threw a feckin' KUNAI at us!" I shouted. The crew readied their attack positions. "Who are you!" Zoro shouted. The girl didn't reply. She kept an emotionless look on her features. In a flash, she took out six Kunais and leapt at us.

I ducked and jumped onto my hands, she was coming at me! "Thorn Twister!" I shouted, doing a high-speed rolling kick Sanji taught me. It worked, I kicked the girl in the side, causing her to reel onto the ground. She quickly jumped up and threw the Kunais at me.

"Oh, CRAP!" I made a hand sign that came into my head. "Neko Neko Mew Form!" I said, transforming into my Mew form. The Ruby Heart materialized in my hands. "Go!" I jumped up, causing the Kunais to hit each other. I stayed in the air for a full minute before landing behind the girl. "!" The girl whipped around and back-flipped away from me.

"No ya don't!" Sanji tried to kick her before she landed, but she ended up landing on her feet on a few threads… Wait threads? She held her arms out to her sides, apparently she was holding a wave of black thread. She pulled the thread in and jumped again. "My turn!" Nami took out her Climatact, "Thunderbolt Tempest!" She shot four lightning bolts from her Climatact.

The girl threw the Thunderbolts back with her thread. She spun and whipped at Nami. "OniGiri!" Zoro jumped in front of Nami with his swords up. He blocked the sharp Senbon Thread and whipped it back at the girl, then jumped up and used his Ravenhunt to cut the rest of the thread. The girl jumped back and made a string of hand signs.

She made the final hand sign, mist began to surround the area, a very thick mist. "I've seen this on Naruto before… The Silent Killing Technique, Hidden Mist Jutsu!" I shouted. Horrified, I made a symbol with my Ruby Heart. "Red Barrier!" I summoned. A red force field formed around the crew to keep the Ninja Girl from getting to them.

"What the-- Rose-san!" Sanji looked out from the barrier. I wasn't in it. "I'll be fine!" I said looking frantically for the Ninja Girl. "I can't see!" Nami said looking out from the barrier. "What's going on, Sanji?" Zoro said looking out from the barrier. "Rose-san sealed us in so we wouldn't get hurt." He replied.

Suddenly, there was a bright red flash after a summoning of the words "Shattered Heart!".

The Ninja Girl was standing on the sail, she looked exhausted, and retreated back to wherever she came from. The mist cleared and Rose set the barrier down. "What was that all about?" Chopper squeaked, checking me for injuries. "I don't know.. But I have a feeling we'll see her again…" I said changing back to my normal form.

**Back at Kuro's ship**

The Ninja girl reappeared back on Kuro's ship. She walked silently into his room where he was looking out a large glass window. "Well done…" He commented. "It seems… That Rose is the most powerful of the ship." The Ninja Girl said, emotionlessly. "I wish to fight her again… Once I regain my full Chakra…" She said again.

Kuro chuckled. "I bet you would…" Kuro opened his eyes a bit and pushed his glasses back up. "I will see to it that you do…" Kuro chuckled again. The Girl remained emotionless, she removed her blindfold. Her eyes were pure black with orange Irises.

"Why must I wear this?" She inquired. Kuro turned his head to her slightly. "Because…" He started, "If the others find out who you are… They'll pursuit you, and try to get you back. And besides…" Kuro walked calmly past the emotionless Ninja. "It's not every day I find a capable, and lovely Ninja such as yourself… Godell." Kuro commented. He left the room.

Godell kept the emotionless, still look in her eyes, still holding the blindfold in her right hand.

-FLASHBACK-

_Django's Shakram had hypnotized Godell into a state of submission._

"_When I say One Two Django, you will become a ruthless Shinobi, with no care for your friends, only your master Captain Kuro, the Black Cat Crew, but you will still be heartless, you will stop at nothing until you destroy your opponents, the Straw Hat Crew, you will let nothing get in your way, your soul will switch from the now sweet caring Godell to the Ruthless Shinobi, Godaru…_

_One,_

_Two,_

_DJANGO…"_

-END FLASHBACK-

Godaru winced and walked out of Kuro's room.

_I will fight Rose, and I will stop at nothing to defeat her and the rest of the crew…_

She thought.

This wasn't Godell anymore, this was her alter spirit brought out by Django, Godaru.

**Godell: Whoa… Scary…**

**Godaru: …**

**Rose: Well… . **

**Zoro: This'll be fun…**

**Nami: Eek..**

**Angie: Ohh THAT KURO! -whips out Kunai-**

**Kuro: O.O -backs away slowly-**

**Godell: I'm guessing this is when things get dramatic?**

**Rose: Bingo, Bingo, Bingo!**

**Tanisha: Botan:D**

**Rose: Yes X3**

**Soooo R&R!**


	24. Alter Battle! Rose vs Godaru!

**Rose: We're back with Chapter… -counts- …Gah, 25? Or 24? I DUNNO! -sobs on Sanji-kun's shirt-**

**Sanji: O-O;**

**Nami: -laughs-**

**Robin: …**

**Chopper: AAAHHH GODELL IS A SHINOBI AHH!**

**Usopp: -joins Chopper-**

**Zoro: …**

**Luffy: AHHHHH- What's a Shinobi?**

**Angie: A DEADLY NINJA! -glomps-**

**Tanisha: WE'RE GONNA DIE!**

**Rose: All of you SHADDAP OR I WONT WRITE THE FIC!**

**All: yes ma'am o.o**

-Rose's POV-

Now the crew was getting REALLY worried. It had been a week since Godell was gone. "Ohh, I'm on the verge of cracking here!" I said clutching my arms. (For backround music, Giving In by Linkin Park would be looping…)

"Me to… I wonder where she is?" Tanisha asked no one in particular, standing next to me randomly staring at the night sky.

"Dead." Angie blurted out. "Ohhhh…" I groaned, letting my head fall into my arms, that were resting on the railing. "Ange! Cut it out!" Tanisha said, poking Angie in the belly. "Oww!" The two ended up in a catfight.. Err, moogle-bunny fight… "FOAMY RULES ALL AND HE OWNS YER ASSES!" Angie shouted. I couldn't help but laugh.

I felt a bit better, but something had kept filling my mind with sadness. Suddenly Tanisha and Angie disappeared. "Huh? …Tanisha probably went to stalk Zoro, and Angie probably went to get Luffy…" I sighed. I leaned back on the railing and looked up at the stars.

I sighed. "It's too peaceful… I can't relax at all…" I said. Suddenly, a Shuriken landed on the railing just inches away from where I was standing. "Huh!" I whipped around, standing on the sail was the Shinobi again! "SHINOBI!" I screamed.

The others came running out with their weapons, or what they had for attack.

"No! GUYS!" it was too late, the Shinobi had thrown a wave of Senbon Thread with Kunai attached at them. "Shattered Heart!" A red wave of energy shot in front of them and struck the Kunai Senbon away.

The Shinobi jumped from the sail and landed on her threads for extra jump. "OniGiri!" "ThunderBolt Tempest!" "Led Star!" "Six Floret!" "Rumble Ball!" "Frog leg Kick!" "Blizzara!" "Baton Wave!" "Gomu Gomu-" "No!" I cut them off. "If you attack her she just does twice the damage!" I warned them.

"I haven't come to fight the Straw Hat Crew…" The Shinobi said, jumping from her threads. "I have come to fight Rose." She said menacingly. She took out six Kunai for a roll-out formation. _That voice.. It sounds almost like Godell's! _I thought. She looked towards the crew. "Though I will need you out of the way…" She whipped the Senbon Thread Kunai at the crew, they had no way out.

"Red Barrier!" I summoned, creating the same barrier I did before with my Ruby Heart Staff. The Senbon Thread Kunai bounced off and fell. "!" The crew's eyes widened. They watched the fighting scene that was about to start, Sanji was most intent on it.

"Oh, and by they way," The Shinobi started, "My name's Godaru, remember it well." She said. I winced. "You wanna fight? Ley's fight." I said, a sense of darkness filled my mind, when I tried to transform, my costume was different; I was wearing a black leather tight-shirt, the front was open revealing a dark red leather top, I was also wearing a black silk Obi (y'know, the lower half of the Kimonos?), and black leather shorts underneath, and a pair of black Sparring shoes. My hair had also gotten shorter, like Aeon Flux Short, and black.

My Ruby Heart changed color, it turned Onyx with a dark red core. "_Onyx Heart!_" I shouted at the will of my alter. We took our battle positions and faced each other. "Ready." Godaru said. "I don't get how you can fight with that blindfold on, but whatever works," There was an ominous pause, the crew was watching, Sanji was watching me intently.

-Normal POV-

(backround music - Faint Remix by Linkin Park)

(**WARNING: VIOLENCE AND BLOOD DURING FIGHT)**

"Go!" They started the fight. Godaru jumped up in a flash and whipped more of her Senbon Thread Kunai Rose. "Ku!" Rose jumped out of the way and shot a black beam at Godaru. Rose flipped her Staff and it morphed into a smaller Relic-like version of what looked like Mint from Tokyo Mew Mew's Echo Relic.

"Release! Shattered Heart!" Rose shouted, shooting black bolts at Godaru. She missed. "Dammit!" Rose stood ready, scanning her surroundings for Godaru. "Back here!" Rose whipped around, Godaru was falling straight at her with a Kunai ready to stab.

"Ku! Distro Veer!" Rose quickly dodged to the side and crouched, as soon as Godaru was in range, Rose flipped around and whipped her foot into Godaru's back, slamming her into the ground. "Gyaah!" Godaru grabbed Rose's leg and threw her towards the railing.

Rose's quick reflexes allowed her to regain balance and land on the railing on her feet. "I'm not so easy! Cross Flip!" Rose vanished in a black blur and reappeared high above the crows nest, her arms stiff out to the side and her legs together straight so she was in the shape of a Cross she was falling headfirst in Godaru's direction.

"Amethyst Kick!" Rose flipped herself over, heading into a lethal kick. Godaru's eyes widened and she jumped out of the way at the last second. Rose ended up smashing into the ship, leaving a remarkable 3 x 3 crater in the ship's floor-boards. Godaru whipped out more Kunai, Rose jumped off her right hand and landed on her feet, ready to defend.

"Whoa, what a kick…" Sanji blinked in awe. "She could be better than you, Sanji." Zoro commented. "Shut up, this isn't the time!" Sanji shot back.

Godaru whipped her Kunai at Rose, who held up her arms and blocked them, she didn't know that the REAL Godaru was behind her and kicked her into the railing. "Hah!" Rose's eye's widened, she grabbed the railing, performing a brief handstand before jumping back to her original position.

Godaru came at her again with a Demon Wind Shuriken. "Go! Kyuubi Katon Shuriken!" She shouted, whipping a flaming demon Shuriken at Rose. Rose raised her Onyx Heartstone Relic. "Onyx Summon; Holy!" Ruji shot a blast of light at the Shuriken.

The Shuriken and the Onyx Holy collided and blew up, creating a temporary smokescreen. "Urgh, shit!" Rose cursed. The smoke cleared, she couldn't see where Godaru went. "Huh.? Eh? WHAT!" Rose whipped around and saw Godaru reach out and grab her by the throat. "Hrgh!" Rose struggled.

"Oh no!" Chopper squeaked. "She's done for!" Usopp panicked. Nami watched, speechless. "How'd she get over there!" Zoro shouted. "Rose-chan! Hey! Don't give up!" Tanisha cheered.

Rose managed to swing up and kick Godaru in the stomach, it gave her a chance to get her air back and think of something. The two had a short stare down before attacking again.

The battle raged on for 20 minutes, the two girls landed back on their feet. Rose was a bit beat up, exhausted, and had a little blood on her face from a blow to the head. Godaru, however, didn't have a scratch on her. Godaru crouched, seeming to know Rose's next move…

Rose charged at Godaru, who whipped out more Kunai at her. Rose jumped and attempted to drop-kick Godaru. Godaru veered to the side and grabbed Rose's leg, then threw her into the mast.

"AUGH!" Rose coughed up a bit of blood from the sudden rapid release of air from her weakened lungs. Sanji's eyes widened, "ROSE-SAN!" He shouted out of protective instinct. Rose fell to the ground. "U-Ugh… Cough…" A bit of blood dripped on the ship's floorboards.

"Y-You little bitch… Cough…" Rose smirked through the blood on her mouth. Godaru winced. "Just- Just who are you anyways…?" Rose asked weakly. Godaru just kept her emotionless face. Rose grabbed a nearby Kunai and threw it up at Godaru, slicing off her bandana and blind fold.

Fox Ears popped up, and a Fox Tail unraveled from the Obi of Godaru's Kimono. Rose saw her orange eyes, with the black irises. She knew who this Shinobi was… "Godell…!" Rose snapped weakly. "Ah!" The crew was shocked.

Godaru winced and picked up her blind fold and bandana. "Godell… Is gone. I'm her alter, Godaru, brought out by Captain Django." She explained. "Godell, come back…" Rose said. Godaru turned, "I'm not Godell!" She shouted. "I have defeated you, my work here is done… for now." She said before jumping into the moonlight and disappearing.

"That can't be Godell!" Nami snapped. "She said 'Godell is gone, I am her Alter'. Alter… She's right. That's not Godell, it's her alter spirit. Django must've brought it out with his hypnotism." Robin explained. "Rose-chan is badly hurt!" Chopper said trying to get out of the barrier. "Oh-noes!" Angie and Tanisha shouted, clinging to each other.

"Ugh…" And with that, Rose blacked out. The Force field disappeared. "Rose-San!" Sanji rushed to her side to help her, as did Chopper being a doctor and all. "Get her to the recovery room, NOW!" Chopper said frantically. Sanji picked her up as gently as he could so as not to hurt her if she had any broken bones.

Sanji brought her to the Recovery room on the ship, the others followed closely behind. He set her down on the hospital bed and let Chopper handle her wounds. "…Uh-Oh.. This isn't good," Chopper started, "She's got two broken ribs, damaged lungs, a large gash in her arm, a serious head injury and a stab wound in her back." He said. The others gasped.

"Whoa, can you help her?" Nami inquired. "WAAAAHHHH!" Tanisha and Angie were clinging to each other bawling. "Oh no! That doesn't sound good…" Usopp said. Robin was researching Alters, Zoro shook his head. "How she was able to survive I'll never know…" "OH NO OUR CREWMATE'S BADLY HURT!" Luffy shouted.

Sanji's eyes widened. "Is.. Is she gonna make it?" He through slight chokes. Chopper looked away from the crew. "It's… a slim chance…" He said sadly. "WAAAHHHH NOOO!" Luffy Tanisha and Angie wailed, clinging to each other.

"All of you OUT! I need to fix her and I can't do it with people hanging over me!" Chopper ordered. The other crew obediently left the room, except for Sanji who hesitated a bit, then left. Chopper began to fix Rose up.

**Rose: Ohhh CLIFFY! Will I Live? Will I Die? Ahh, the suspe4nse is killing you! X3**

**Godell: WOW! I'm EVIL in this one! -ish scared-**

**Sanji: -please live…**

**Rose: Oh and don't worry Godell! We're gonna getchya back from Django's spell!**

**Godell: Yay:D I still get Kuro-kun right?**

**Rose: Yes :3**

**Godell: More yay:D**

**Soooo R&R!**


	25. Inner Godell and a Will To Live

**Rose: Oh! Yay! The next chappie! Don't worry it'll be a LONG time before the fic ends. ;)**

**Sanji: I WANNA SEEEEE! Are you alive? -pokes-**

**Rose: . Sanji-kun! -huggle- .**

**Zoro: She's back -.-**

**Chopper: Not officially, this is just the OOC.**

**All: Oh yeah…**

**Rose: TO THE FIC THEN!**

A few hours passed, everyone was tired and decided to get some sleep, except for Chopper who was still working on Rose. "Nu! I dun want Rose-chan to die or my feelings will get broked!" Angie said clinging to Tanisha. "Yeah, she'll be ok! I hope…" Tanisha tried to reassure.

"Well, we'll find that out tomorrow morning." Usopp said. Zoro nodded, Luffy was biting his nails but nodded and went to bed with the rest.

**With Godaru and Kuro**

Godaru was fuming, the crew knew who she really was and knew they would pursuit her to get her back. _HEY!_ A faint voice shouted. "Huh! Who's there!" Godaru shouted into the distance. _GODELL'S HERE YOU LITTLE SNAKE! YOU'D BETTER GIVE ME MY BODY BACK OR ELSE! I SAW WHAT YOU DID TO ROSE-CHAN, ARE YOU NUTS!_ Godell screamed. She wasn't outside of Godaru's- er Godell's body, but this was her inner trapped self.

Godaru jumped. "How did you break the barrier!" She shouted. _YOU TRIED TO KILL MY FRIEND DAMMIT! WTF DO YOU THINK!_ Godell screamed again, furious. Godaru winced. "Get out of my body." she said. _YOUR body! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'your body'! This is MY body! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD GET OUT! _Godell screamed again, even madder.

Godaru gripped her hair, the screaming was taking up her energy and giving her a headache. "Ugh! Cut it out!" She fell. Kuro heard the sound of someone falling outside of his room. He got up to check it out. "Godaru! What's going on!" He asked. "Godell has broken the barrier, and she's- OW! ..Mad." Godaru winced.

Kuro helped her up, he noticed Godaru's eyes were flashing back to their normal color. _I knew this was going to happen. Godell's will to live is overflowing Godaru's will to destroy._ He thought. "Come, I'll get Django to perform a Calming Ritual." Kuro said, leading her towards Django's quarters.

"Django, We need your assistance." Kuro said calmly. _I DON'T WANNA GET HYPNOTIZED AGAIN! RAGH! This is MY mind I can do what I want! BURST ROND!_ Godell screamed. Godaru's eyes widened. "AAUUGHH!" She screamed, a light emitted from her body, and there was a bright flash. "I give up…" Godaru said weakly before Godell took over again. Since it was Godell's body she was weakened and fell, the flash faded. Kuro caught her before she fell.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! My head…" Godell said. She looked around, then looked up and saw Kuro's baffled face. She also noticed his arm was around her and began blushing madly. "Wah! I'm back! Shweet!" Godell cheered in a hyperful way. Kuro and Django sweat dropped. "Well, since you aren't a Shinobi anymore, I'm still keeping you hostange." Kuro stated.

Godell glomped Kuro. "Honey you keep me for as long as you want!" she laughed. Kuro's eye twitched and he started blushing. "Ah! Get off! And don't call me that!" He shouted. "What? 'Honey'?" Godell laughed again. Kuro cringed. "Yes that!" he said.

"Oookay…" Godell said cheerfully. Kuro rolled his eyes and dragged her back to the brig. (OMG XD Sorry Godell.)

**Back on the Merry Go, 9:57am**

The crew was awake, and went about their duties, but they were still worried about Rose. Chopper came out of the recovery room. "How is she?" Nami asked. There was a pause, then Chopper looked up at them with a happy look on his face. "She'll be back to full health in no time! She just needs some rest." Chopper said.

The crew's spirits lifted. "So she's gonna make it?" Tanisha asked. Chopper nodded. "WOOHOO!" Tanisha and Angie cheered clinging to each other again. "Yeah! Go Rose-chan I knew she could do it!" Usopp cheered. Zoro just smirked. Robin smiled. Sanji overheard the news and smiled. "Heh heh, I knew she'd make it…" He said to himself.

"Can we go visit her?" Nami asked. Chopper shook his head. "Uh-uh, she needs to rest or she won't get better, now shoo! We have things to do!" Chopper said, shooing everyone away. The crew smiled nervously and sweat dropped.

**Merry Go's Recovery room, 10:01am**

-Rose's POV-

"Uhh…" I woke up slowly and put a hand to my head. "Ohh, what happened? My head hurts like crazy…" I muttered. My vision cleared up and I looked around. "Huh…? The recovery room? Why am I here?" I wondered, I looked down at my body, my upper half was wrapped in bandages, my right arm was wrapped up and so was my forehead.

"…The Shinobi… Godell… Godell!" I sat up quickly, a sharp pain shot up my chest and I laid back down. "Ow! ..So that's why I'm wrapped up, I must've broken something…" Just then, the door opened. "Huh? Sanji-kun, that you?" I asked. Chopper peeked through the door. "Oh, hey Chopper-san." I sighed.

"You're awake!" Chopper said. "Yeash and my ribs hurt like heck!" I said bitterly. "That's cause you broke two of them battling Godaru. You're lucky to be alive." Chopper said checking my vital signs. "Neh, I want to get up…" I said covering my eyes with my forearm. "No! You need to rest!" Chopper said, urging me to stay put.

"But my friends are probably worried about me." I said trying to make up an excuse. "I'll go tell them that you're awake, just stay put ok?" Chopper said. I sighed. "Whatever…"

Chopper sweat dropped. I smiled. "Thanks for helping me out, you're great Chopper-san" I said. Chopper blushed and did his little cute-dance-thing-whatever. "Aw don't praise me baka!" He said blushing and smiling and stuff.

"Right…" I laughed. "Ok, get some rest." Chopper said before leaving. I looked back up at the ceiling. "Eh, kawaii talking reindeer. I want my iPod!" I said to no one in particular.

**Rose: WOW that was short. Sorry peoples! I'm braided. XP**

**Sanji: Yay! You're alive! -hugs-**

**Rose: X3 and YAY for Sanji-hugs!**

**Zoro: oo;**

**Nami: O-kay… -backs away slowly-**

**Sooooooooooooooooooo R&R!**


	26. On the Same Wavelink? Godell Returns!

**Back again :3 Now with PIZZAZ! …cricket ok not a good opening sorry people!**

**Godell: WARGH! -hugs-**

**What?**

**Godell: I KILLED YOUU!**

**..No I'm still alive. Django made you try and kill me.**

**Godell: o.o DJANGOOOO!**

**Django: Eep! -dies-**

**Godell: Yaaaaaaaaaaaay.**

**Kuro: o.o;**

**Everyone else: Okay….. TO THE FIC!**

-Rose's POV-

I felt a lot better now. "Godell, she'd better be ok or I'll whoop Kuro's-" Just then, my cell phone started ringing next to my bed. "Neh?" I picked it up. "Hello, Owner of Sanji's Hot Ass speaking?" I joked.

"Ha-ha" Said the voice. It was Godell!

I shot up. "Godell! What happened!"

"Remember the Shinobi thing last night?" She asked.

"…Yeah you left me with 2 broken ribs!" I said.

"That wasn't me! That was Django; he hypnotized me and brought out my Alter!" Godell said.

"Alter? Like in S-CRY-ed?" I asked.

"Not exactly…" Godell sweat dropped.

"Okay, then what?"

"I was able to break through Godaru's barrier with my own mind power, Burst Rond."

"Burst Rond is Lina's attack though! From Slayers!" I said.

"Yeah! But I was in my head so I guess that means-"

"You were able to use a replica!"

"Bingo!"

"Alright! Oh, and the rest of the crew already knows it wasn't you so…"

"Ahahaha, about that…"

"Neh?"

"They might not trust me." Godell said nervously.

"Well I can persuade them :3"

"True, you are a good persuader, like you did with Jack in the Xiaolin Showdown incident 3 years ago."

"Ah, the good old days… But it's too bad Tanisha wasn't there or she would've had fun trying to get Chase. She didn't believe me when I told her." I said.

"Yeah, eheheh…"

"Alright, I gotta go Luffy has my iPod and he's bound to kill it in five minutes. I'll come get you later okie?"

"But what about your-"

"Bye!" and with that, I hung up.

I got out of bed, my stomach growled. "Hrm… For me to sneak out it'll be hard." I said swishing my tail around. I peeked out the door. My cat ears twitched, hearing for anyone coming. "Coast is clear…" and with that, I snuck to the kitchen.

**With Godell and Kuro…**

Godell and I were probably on the same wavelink, cause Godell snuck to the kitchen on Kuro's ship the same way I did, using her fox ears. She snuck around guards and shipmates, and ended up in the kitchen. "Well that was quick." Godell said to herself.

She opened up the fridge…

**With Rose…**

I did the same. I opened the fridge and peeked inside to see what there was to eat, I was terribly hungry. "Gawd, nothing good." I whined. "Feeling better?" A voice said from behind me, the voice spooked me, causing me to hit my head on the fridge handle.

**With Godell and Kuro…**

"Ow!" Godell rubbed her head. "Who-" She whipped around, Kuro was standing right behind her! "Yeah! I'm ok! Just hungry. Eheheh…" She said. "Relax, I won't hurt you." He said. Godell shut the fridge to prevent it from heating. "O-kay… Umm when can I go back?" She asked.

Kuro smirked, "One of your friends might come and pick you up, that is if they trust you anymore." He said. Godell frowned. "You're so evil." She remarked. Suddenly, Kuro grabbed Godell from behind (NO, not her butt) and pulled her close, so they were face to face Tango style. (Don't ask xD)

"I know." Kuro said looking into Godell's eyes, she was blushing madly.

**With Rose and… Sanji…**

Sanji was holding me the same way Kuro was holding Godell. "You should be in bed." He said. (Hey that rhymed! XD) I blushed. "No really, I'm ok!" I said blushing. "No you're not; your face is all red." He smirked. I blushed harder. "That's cause you won't let me go…" I said, getting a bit dazed from all this.

**With Kuro and Godell…**

"Oh really now?" Kuro smirked. "Yesh really…" Godell said, also sounding dazed.

**Back on the ship…**

"Look, I wanna go get Godell ok?" I said, looking Sanji straight in the eyes, er… eye. "But what if she turns evil again? And you're not better yet, you might get hurt." Sanji tried to warn me. I had no other choice; I knew how to make him let me go.

That's right; I kissed Sanji full on the lips. (I know, you've all been waiting for that. XD) He let go of me from the sudden… Er… I dunno how to put it, but he was blushing. Hard. I broke the kiss and headed straight to the door. "I'll be back!" I sent Sanji a wink then ran out the door.

"Wait, Rose-san!" Sanji said trying to come after me. It was too late; using my Neko Neko Mew power I created a giant feather and took off for Kuro's ship. (Sounds a lot like Kagura doesn't it?)

After about 5 minutes I spotted it and landed on the crows nest.

**Back to Godell and Kuro……..**

Kuro heard a noise on the upper deck. Godell looked up in the direction of the sound. Her fox ears twitched. _Rose-chan?_ She thought. She looked back at Kuro, who was looking at the door. He shrugged and went back to Godell.

And it seemed to be right on cue, I burst through the door and find the two. (there I go again!) I struck an Amelia-From-Slayers-Type pose. "Haha! Godell! I am here to rescue you!" I shouted obnoxiously. Kuro looked at me like I was crazy. "Rose-chan! I knew it!" Godell said, who somehow got out of Kuro's grip. This left him baffled.

"C'mon, let's go back to the Merry Go. I think Sanji's looking for me." I laughed nervously. "Why? What'd you- why is your lip gloss smudged?" Godell wondered. Then it hit her like a box of pocky, which is funny cause we lurve pocky, "HOLY CRAP YOU KISSED HIM!" She shouted. "Yeah, it was the only way to get him to let go of me!" I laughed.

"Now come on, if any of Kuro's shipmates find out about the giant feather I flew here on, they'll get me!" I blurted out stupidly. I grabbed Godell's arm and pulled her towards the door. "Waitaminute, there's something I wanna do first." She said with a sly look. I let go. "Kay."

Godell walked up to Kuro. "Well, thanks for having me on the ship," She said, then suddenly Kuro found himself being kissed by Godell faster than he could blink. Now he was blushing like mad. (GO! GO GODELL!) She broke the kiss and said, "Captain Sexy." she winked and followed me out the door. (She really calls him that y'know XD)

Kuro blinked. "WTF just happened?" he said to himself.

Meanwhile…

"Hurry!" I dragged Godell up the crows nest. We came across the Giant Feather. "Ok! Get on!" We both got on. "Neko Neko Power, Mew Feather!" And with that, we took off for the Merry Go.

**Ok! That chapter sucked. Sorry I was braindead and it's 110 outside so I can't think.**

**Here's a hot weather Tip: When it's too hot out and you're bored, take a nap! You're body cools down when you're asleep. :3**

**Kuro: OO**

**Godell: :3**

**Sanji: OO I go with Kuro on this.**

**-hugs Sanji- DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULD!**

**Soooo R&R already:D**


	27. A Very Short Welcome Back

**WOW, it's been a long time since I've updated this…**

**For some odd reason my posts wont show up on RuneScape (name: Mina Runa)**

**It's annoying the crap outta me!**

**Anyway- oof!**

**Sanji: -glomps- Rose-chan:D**

**Yes yes I'm back woo.**

**Zoro: Greeeeaaaatttt….**

**SHADDAP!**

**LETS WRITE THIS FIC WOO! XP**

* * *

"WHAT'S THAT!" Nami shouted from the ship's deck. Coming towards them was a giant feather with two people on board. "ALRIGHT! Nami! Luffy!" Rose shouted, waving at the crew.

"Rose and Godell are back!" Usopp shouted. Zoro's eyebrow twitched.

Sanji came out of the kitchen and glanced up at the incoming feather, blushing to the memory at what happened when Rose left. Rose stood on the feather like a surfboard. "YO!" She shouted, nearing the upper deck for a landing. Godell clung to the feather so she wouldn't fall off.

The feather came in range, Rose grabbed Godell by the arm and jumped off, dragging her kitsune friend with her. "AAAAH ARE YOU CRAZY!" Godell screamed. "Hey! I'm a cat remember?" Rose smirked, landing on her feet with barely a tap.

Godell also landed on her feet, and sweat dropped. "Eheheh… hum!" She stiffened, the crew was coming to check on them now. Zoro was about to draw his swords on her.

"ZORO!" I kicked him in the head. "She's not a Shinobi anymore!"

"OW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" He yelled back, then immediately being silenced by Sanji's foot.

"That's no way to talk to a lady, Marimo-head." He said cooly, as he usually does. (Ahh XD)

Rose blushed and started to whistle all non-chalet and stuff cause Sanji was standing there and… Well you know what happened. (in the chappie before this)

"ROSE! GODELL!" Yelled Tanisha and Angie as they ran up and glomped the two. "ACK!" they all fell over.

"OMIGOD! What happened?" Tanisha asked, her bunny ear flopping over cutely again. Zoro blushed slightly. _Bunny ears…_ He thought.

Getting back to the girls, they started rambling on about random stuff, Godell explained what happened and shocking the crew with what she did to Kuro, Sanji and Rose began avoiding each other (Awww! D), Tanisha was trying to get Zoro with her… Bunniness…

And Angie was probably in a closet with Luffy.

As nightfall drenched the skies the crew was going to bed, except for the troublesome four, Tanisha, Rose, Godell and Angie, were still up, planning something funny…

As for this chapter, it was very, very short.

* * *

**LIKE I SAID! Short and boring, the next chapter though, will be VERY VERY funny.**

**R&R!**


	28. A Winter's Sunset

**PEOPLE WHO WERE READING THIS I AM SO EFFING SORRY!!!! I have had SO much writers block PLUS homework PLUS teachers bothering me I hadn't had ANY time to think! I'D LIKE TO THANK JOJO FOR PROVIDING US WITH THE SONG A Little Too Late AND MIKE SHINODA FOR Where'd You Go, GIVING ME INSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAPTER!! I'll stop typing in caps now!!!**

**P.S: Godell has virtually married me to Jack Spicer**

**P.S.S: Sorry people!!**

**P.S.S.S: I like pudding.**

**P.S.S.S.S: I'll shut up and write the fic now.**

After the very short re-introduction, here's where the drama, romance, angst begins. Let's fast-forward to a few months later…

Rose, Godell, Tanisha and Angie were all somewhere on the ship, while Sanji was preparing a haddock dinner for the crew. It's been 3 months since September, Sanji and Rose have STILL not confessed their love to each other, Tanisha and Zoro are starting to roll though. And I mean ROLL. (Not forgetting the SOUNDS Rose heard in the storage room one night…)

Godell has been helping Angie and her evil plots to capture Luffy, and they've been working quite well.

In other news, it's Winter now and there's snow everywhere. Rose was sitting on the crow's nest, her hair had grown from her shoulders down to the middle of her back. (My hair grows fast.) She looked dazedly into the dark horizon, painted with a layer of dark blue, to blue, to light blue, orange then the sea.

She sighed. "A Winter's Sunset."

_**-Episode 28: A Winter's Sunset-**_

(I'm going to start having more chapters like that. This would be a setting as a new season.)

Rose closed her eyes slightly as her cat ears flipped in the light wind. "Ugh…Cold." She shivered. The hypnotic scent of baked haddock passed her heightened sense of smell. Her brunette tail started flipping around, and her pupils formed into cat-like slits. Since three months, her devil fruit powers have started to increase. Her claws got longer, her fangs got sharper, her irises became a golden-yellow and the fur on her ears and tail became fluffier.

Her feet also changed. She grew claws on her toenails and the soles of her feet became as thick as paws. So as her hands… She has a small nose piercing now, gold pole with peridot stone. She did it herself, by using her claw to puncture the skin. It was hard but she thinks it was worth it.

She was wearing a brown sweater hoodie with a white coat stuffed with goose down, a denim miniskirt with brown leggings and brown Alaskan Style boots, twice the size of her feet (and my feet are size 10, think about that for a minute.), and cat-paw mittens. (They're brown furry mittens that look like cat-paws. Usopp gave them to her when the winter came.)

Rose jumped down from the crows nest and headed into the kitchen. She saw Sanji cooking in his usual attire, blue shirt with black striped, tie and tuxedo items from the waist-down. His sleeves were rolled up so he didn't burn himself.

"How'd you know I like haddock?" Rose mewed. Sanji perked up. "Hey kitty, what's new?" He joked, smiling at her. She blushed a bit, but smiled back. "LUFFY!!!!" a shrill scream pierced the ship. Rose sighed. "He caught Godell in the shower again…" Rose sweat dropped. "I'll go get him."

Rose walked down to the bathroom. She opened the door and walked in to find Godell backed in a corner with a towel wrapped around her tightly, and Luffy lying on the floor with a lump on his head. Godell was different to; her fox ears were fluffier, so was her tail, her irises became orange, her hair has also grown to her shoulders and developed an orange tinge to it. She had also gotten skinnier, and surprisingly more busty.

"ROSE!! GET THIS PERVERT OUTTA HERE!!" Godell screamed. Rose's ear twitched. "Kay." she said, dragging Luffy by his feet outta the bathroom. "When am I gonna get a little privacy!!" she screamed.

Rose tossed Luffy onto his bed and left to find Tanisha. "Tanishaaaaaaa, Zoroooooooo!" Rose called, looking for them. She heard a giggle come from the storage closet, and sweat dropped widely. She opened the door only to find Tanisha and Zoro making out.

"Nya?" Tanisha looked at Rose, blushing. She was sitting on Zoro's lap. Zoro look over at Rose with an annoyed face. "Shut the damn door, it's cold." He said, shutting the door in Rose's face. She blinked, her hand staying in the one position from when she opened the door. "OMFG. MY EYES." She said, her eyes going into those anime lines.

"Okay then…ANGIE!!" Rose called, looking for Angie and the others. She walked past the cargo hold and heard hysterical laughing. She opened the door and found Robin, Nami, Chopper, Usopp, and Angie sitting in a circle playing a game.

"What are you nerds doing?" Rose smirked. "Telling stories!" Chopper said. "Oh really? I know who's winning." Rose laughed. "Who?" Nami asked. "Usopp." Rose burst out laughing.

Usopp sweat dropped. "Surprisingly no. Angie's got the best stories so far." He said. Rose stared at Angie in fake horror. "An-GIE! You told him about Manga Club didn't you?" She laughed. "Nope! I told them about the time when I was with Liza and Kelsie and we went to the stairs all bored with a CD player so we blasted it to MAX and played MCR for two hours tackling each other and yelling at random people."

There was an awkward pause, then the whole room burst out laughing. "I REMEMBER THAT!! HAHAHA!" Rose laughed. Sanji came in the room. "What's so funny? Oh, and dinner's on." He said, quickly leaving the room.

"Woohoo!" everyone cheered, going to dinner.

Later on, after dinner was over, Rose stood out on the deck. The sunset stayed afloat in the sky. She started daydreaming, but it was quickly broken by Nami yelling "Island!" from the crows nest.

"Huh?" Rose said. She looked out further, the crew came out of their rooms. An island formed before them. "Oh my god…" Rose gasped. City lights began to form, streets, buildings, some trees, stores, cars, people, ice rinks, Melrose.

Rose, Tanisha and Angie were wide-eyed. "Melrose…" The three gasped simultaneously. Godell looked on as well. "So that's the great Melrose I've been hearing so much about…" She said. The crew was in awe as well.

"I'm home…" Rose choked out. Suddenly, she burst into joy. "I'm home!! It's home it's home it's HOME!!!!!" she cheered, jumping around like a maniac. "Luffy!! Set course straight for Melrose!!" Rose ordered. "Aye-aye- Neko-Oyabun!" Luffy said, setting the ship straight for Melrose. "Angie! Use Wind Burst on the sails!" Rose commanded. "Got it!" Angie used her powers to steer the winds into Melrose.

"Guys, I'm gonna give you the BEST winter ever!!" Rose exclaimed. The crew cheered. "To Melrose! My home!" Rose cheered.

_**-Next Time, Episode 29: Cold Prosperity-**_

**heart!!!!! I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY EXCEPT R&R!!!!**


	29. Cold Prosperity

**I updated this so quick now….Hehe!!!!**

* * *

"Dock there!" Rose ordered, pointing the ship in the direction of a dock tipped at El Pond, which was frozen and turned into an ice rink.

Everyone got off, dressed Winter clothing. Rose was teary eyed at the sight of her long-loved home. "Melrose, I'm back…" She said to the small yet vast city. The stores were open, the sky was Winter black, decked with wine-coloured clouds, the trees lining down the street in a decorative fashion were draped with white Christmas lights, blankets of cold white fluff piled upon the sidewalks.

The cars had snow on their rooftops, the streets were wet with melted snow and reflected the street lights, giving off an orange-white glow, people walked down the streets to get to where they were going, couples were striding down to the ice rink, people were coming out of Shaws, piled with groceries for Christmas dinners, there was city life everywhere, and to Rose…

It was paradise.

_**-Episode 29: Cold Prosperity-**_

The crew stood in awe at the urban dazzled city, Melrose. Rose stood there, smiling and shedding small joyus tears at the sight of her home, born and raised. "Rose…This is Melrose…?" Godell gasped. Rose nodded, still in her blissful state. "Oh my god…" Godell sighed. "You had the LIFE!" she gasped again, taking in every feature of the city.

Tanisha sighed. "I'm BACK! Woo!" she cheered. Nami walked up to Rose. "How long did you say you lived here…?" she gasped. Rose swallowed her words. "17 years…" she weeped. "How old are you…?" Usopp asked. "18..."

The two gasped. Tanisha walked up to them. "She's lived here her whole life, it was a big change for her when she had to move. She used to call every day in tears." She said. "Ohh…" Usopp, Chopper and Nami cooed.

Robin was studying the features carefully, and in awe. "I've never seen a small city be so…Prosperous!" she gasped, holding her hands over her heart. (This is really how I feel about Ol' Melrose. I've lived there a LONG time and I miss it dearly.)

Sanji walked up next to Rose. "You lived here for seventeen years, then had to move so far away…" he asked in a smooth tone. Rose put her head down and blushed. "It must've been hard moving from such a lovely home. I can see why you're overjoyed." he said, trying to cheer her up.

Rose perked back up again. "Yeah…It was." she smiled. Sanji smiled back, he put his arm around her shoulder. . "So how about that 'Best Winter Ever'?" he laughed. "Rose chuckled. "Ok then! Guys, I'm gonna take you to the best restaurant in the city!" Rose exclaimed, whipping around she struck a commanding pose. Tanisha and Angie joined her. "TURNERS!" They shouted. "Awesome!" Luffy shouted at the mention of "restaurant".

"But first…" Rose added, "I'm gonna give you a tour of the best city ever!" she exclaimed. "So, for those who don't know, FOLLOW ME!" Rose shouted, marching into the city. The crew followed excitedly.

"Rose, what are we gonna show 'em first?" Tanisha asked. Rose smirked. "I have a pretty good idea, Kohai!" Rose said. Tanisha got what she was saying. "That'll be a sight!"

They walked down a secluded lumberyard, past a closed pool and acrodd a four-way intersection. "This way!" Rose shouted, running down a sidewalk. The others followed closely behind. "Rose, why didn't you tell me Melrose was this awesome!" Godell shouted.

They began to pass a chain link fence with a football field in it's borders. "This way this way! We're so close!!" Rose huffed excitedly. The others followed closely behind. "I wish I lived here with you Rose-chan!" Usopp blurted out of nowhere. "You woulda destroyed my apartment then!" Rose joked.

A tree cleared out of their vision, and the chain link fence came to an opening. "Here…My old school. MHS." Rose said, out of breath. The others gasped. The school had been reduced to a rubble pile. "They knocked it down…Along with MVMMS…" Rose said. "Good riddance…Heheh." she laughed.

"Why is that good?" Robin and Nami asked. "Cause I hated this school, I hated the kids, the teachers, and the principal. I hated the way it ran. I hated everything about it." Rose said, smiling victoriously through her whole explanation.

"Then…Why do you miss it so much?" Godell asked. "Because…This is my custom. It's what made me…" There was a pause, the crew looked at her quizzically, "…Me." She said, looking back up at them. Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Luffy and Sanji where in tears. "That-That-…THAT'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVER HEARD!!!" They wailed.

Zoro huffed, he appeared to be a bit teary eyed as well. "And you WENT to this school, Tani-san?" He asked, putting a hand on his cheek, to cover up one side of his now slightly teary features. "Zoro-kun…Are you crying?" Tanisha looked back at him, one of her little tan bunny ears flopping over cutely as it usually does.

Zoro just smiled with his eyes half-closed. (I'm picturing that right now…WHOA. Zoro's sexy when he cries. I'll draw it for you peeps.) He sighed again, his breath forming a smoke-like puff of condensation. Tanisha smiled at him. "Hehe…Baka Moss-head, but you're MY Baka-Moss-Head." She said, giving Zoro a hug and making him blush.

"Ohh…" Nami cooed lightly, cuddling the now teary Chopper. "That is the CUTEST thing I've ever seen." Robin squealed. Rose wiped away her tears. "C'mon, there's more places to see than here!" she shouted, breaking up the group's little emotional spurt and leading them down the street to the next stops.

Rose lead them up past Papa Gino's and across the four-way intersection, into St Mary's park. St Mary's park was given that name due to the Christian school right in front of it, and 3 minutes away from Rose's apartment.

The grass was covered with thick snow, about 2 feet deep. "Wohoo!" Rose jumped headfirst into the snow. "This is St. Mary's park! The best place for- OMPH!" Rose got cut off by Usopp tossing a snowball at her face.

He fell over in the snow and laughed hysterically. "I'm sorry where you about to say snowball fights? Ha ha ha ha!" he pointed and laughed. Rose whipped a snowball and hit him straight in the face. "Yes I WAS until you friggin' cut me off!" Rose laughed.

The crew laughed and jumped in the snow. Luffy was about to pick up some yellow snow and munch on it. Rose smacked it out of his hand. "Hey! What wassat for!" Luffy shouted. "DON'T EAT THE YELLOW SNOW! It's EVIL!" Rose shouted, tossing a snowball at Luffy's face. "WAAAA COLD!" he shouted, falling over into the snow.

Rose and Godell laughed hysterically. Tanisha and Angie were wrestling in the snow, giving each other frozen noogies. "RAWR!! AHH COLD!!" They shouted, shoving each other in the snow.

Rose was laughing, then suddenly something cold impacted with her butt. "YEIK!" she squeaked, darting upwards. She whipped around and saw Sanji a few feet behind her, bending over to make another snowball. He smirked at Rose. "Gotcha." he said cooly.

"Oh you are SO DEAD!" Rose laughed, rushing at him. Sanji perked up and tossed his half-made snowball at her. "AHH!" Rose laughed, dodging the snowball and tossing one she made while running. She hit him square in the butt. "Payback! HAHA!" she laughed.

While the others were having a snowball war, Rose and Sanji were having a one on one snowball duel. Rose was catching up with Sanji. "I'm gonna get you!" Rose laughed, chasing after him in the snow. "Not if I can help it! BAM!" Sanji said, throwing a snowball at Rose. It hit her right in the face.

"Ow! COLD! WAH!" Rose pretended to gag and die. In her 'blind' moment, Sanji hid behind a tree she was about to run past. She wiped the snow out of her face and looked around, not seeing where Sanji went. "…? Sanji-kun? Where'd you go?" She mewed, walking past the tree.

"Tag!" Sanji jumped out, glomping Rose causing them to both fall to the ground. "Ahh! Hahahaha!" Rose and Sanji laughed, laying there in the snow laughing and being careless. Sanji had his arm around her. "How did you think of that!" Rose laughed. "What?" Sanji asked. "Hiding behind the tree!" she laughed.

Sanji blushed pink slightly, his breath puffed like smoke from the cold as Rose's face was inches away from his. "I thought it would be funny watching you get freaked out then fall face-first in the snow." he laughed, grinning widely.

"Aw I hate you!" Rose joked. Sanji laughed along. "My skirt's getting wet." Rose said, getting off the snowy ground and brushing herself off. Sanji did the same. Sanji noticed how fluffy Rose's brunette cat ears were, but resisted petting them.

"Let's go back." Sanji said. Rose nodded. "Kay." She said, following him back to the others. "Okay guys, time to end Snow Wars III." Rose said, clapping her hands to notify them. "Aww." They moaned. "Where now, Oyabun-sama!" Luffy asked.

"Ice-skating, then Turners!" Rose said, getting the crew all riled up. "To El Pond!" Rose pointed and lead the way. The others followed. "Then I have a surprise for you guys!" she said, winking at the crew. Chopper got all riled up. "What is it what is it!" he squeaked.

Godell turned around and snuggled the little reindeer. "So orei wa hitmesu desu!" she said, then returned to following Rose and the rest.

* * *

_**-Next Time, Episode 30: Moonlit Beauty-**_


	30. Moonlit Beauty

**Ok so I know that I blew off the "next chapter being VERY VERY funny" thing but I lost it! Mom "cleared some disc space" and I lost most of my music, fics, pics and other crap…**

**WAH! It's the end of my fanfic! BUT NOT TO WORRY! I'm already working on the sequel! SO STAY ON THE MARKERS PEOPLE!**

**Zoro: That made no sense…And HOW COME YOU SAID I WAS CRYING IN THE LAST CHAPTER?!**

**sweat drop Let's get on with it before Zoro kills me…**

* * *

Rose and the others walked down past Town Hall, and arrived at another four-way intersection. "How many crossroads are we gonna hit, Rose-chan?" Usopp asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Rose looked back at Usopp. "It's actually the last one till we get to El Pond. Then it's ICE SKATING! And the best part about it is…"

_**-Episode 30: Moonlit Beauty-**_

The crew awaited Rose to say what was best about it. "There's music!" she cheered. "Music? You mean like at you shows?" Nami gasped. "Well sort of, but they're a bit slower. Like Mary J. Blige, Jojo, Ne-yo, Coldplay, Fergie, Fort Minor, and there's one more…Oh yeah! Nelly!"

Tanisha jumped up and down with joy. "Nelly!!! His songs rule!" she cheered, glomping Zoro. "Nelly?" he laughed. He's heard some of Nelly's songs before, one of them was In My Life, and My Place. (Don't ask please XD)

"Wow that's a lot of singers…" Nami sweat dropped. Robin seemed rather intrigued by all this music. "Woohoo PARTY!!!" Luffy shouted with glee, letting his white scarf whip around in the wind.

Sanji glanced at Rose and smiled. _Heh, glad to see she's feeling better._ he thought. Chopper was silent for a minute, his ear twitched. "Hey Rose, you hear that?" he asked. "Eh?" Rose mewed, twitching her cat ears for the sound. Godell, Tanisha and Angie used their heightened sound sense to locate it as well.

"Oh! That's music! They're playing Fort Minor!" Tanisha squealed. "FORT MINOR!!!" Angie and Rose screamed. "LET'S GO!! YEEEAAAAHHH!" the two shouted, running across the street. "H-hey! Wait up girls!" Usopp sweat dropped, catching up to them.

"Don't run across the street!" Zoro shouted coming after them. "Hey wait up Luffy!" Nami shouted going after them. Robin grabbed Chopper and Godell then ran across with the rest of the group. Luffy was trailing closely behind Rose, getting distracted by her fluffy brown tail.

Rose jumped and slid down the icy hill leading to El Pond. "Whoo!" she huffed, jumping down the ice. She hit the bottom and ran towards the ice rink. She stopped at the edge of the frozen lake, Fort Minor's "Where'd You Go" blaring in the speakers. She scanned the ice rink with a joyful expression.

The others caught up with her, they stood in awe before the gi-huge-ic rink. "Heeee!" Rose squealed. "Come on! Let's go! Woohoo!" Rose cheered, hopping onto the rink and sliding around the ice to the beat of the music.

Nami, Usopp, Luffy, Robin, Godell, Angie and Tanisha squealed and ran out onto the ice. Chopper had a bit of trouble and almost slipped, but Godell caught him and picked him up, holding him over her shoulders and started skating around. "Whoa! I can see everything!" Chopper squealed.

Usopp and Luffy were trying to skate. Luffy was dancing like a maniac, and Usopp was struggling. "Usopp, need help?" Luffy asked. Usopp struck a proud pose. "I don't need help! I'm the champion Ice-Skater in all the island!" He declared, then fell on his face.

Zoro was pretty adapted to skating, he and Tanisha seemed to be having a good time. "Who-ho-ho! Hm…AH!" Tanisha shrieked, slipping and almost falling on the ice. Zoro quickly caught her in a Tango-like position. They blushed and smiled at each other.

Robin was skating easily on the ice. She skated around Usopp, who was lying on the ice. She bent over him. "Need help, Usopp-kun?" she asked, lending out a hand. (P.S: I support RobUso!!)

Usopp sweat dropped, but smiled and got up with Robin's help. "Woohoohoohoo!" Rose laughed, skating around the rink. Sanji was still standing on the edge. "Um…"

Rose skated up to him. "Why aren't ya skating? It's fun!" She said, twitching her cat ear and flipping her tail around. Sanji blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…You see…" He stuttered.

Rose blinked.

"I can't skate." He sweat dropped. Rose smiled. "Then-" she grabbed his arms "I'll-" pulled him onto the ice "TEACH YA!"

"Whoa!" Sanji almost lost his balance and fell over, but Rose caught him, then he realized that he had landed right in the middle of her chest…

He blushed madly and tried to stand up, repeatedly getting off balance and slipping. "Hm! Whoa…ACK!" Sanji gasped, falling onto the ice on his back. "Ow." he huffed, checking the back of his head for injuries. "You're doing fine, Oji-kun." Rose smiled and helped him up.

"Let's go this way!" she said, pulling him towards the middle of the pond. Sanji was able to keep his balance and follow her, with the help of her pulling him by the hand.

"Ha-un-YA!" Rose mewed, doing champion ice-skater moves with each syllable. She let Sanji go to skate on his own. He caught his balance and started skating. "Hey!" he gasped victoriously.

Rose quad-spun over to him. "See! You can skate!" she cheered. "Woh!" she jumped and spun again, and landed gracefully, skating backwards in a swan pose. (I skate a lot)

The moonlight coming from the full moon was coming through the wine-coloured clouds, reflecting a lavender-wine colour on the smooth ice.

The speakers switched songs from Fort Minor, to Too Little Too Late by Jojo.

Rose skated back over to Sanji and caught him for balance. "Ah! I love this song…" she purred.

_Come to me, stay tonight…_

"Let's dance then." Sanji said smoothly. Rose blushed and smiled. They took a Waltzing pose and started to slow dance.

_You say the words but boy it don't feel right…_

The song went on, the crew coupled as well. Tanisha was with Zoro, Luffy was with Angie, Godell was playing with Chopper, Usopp was dancing with Robin, and Nami was dancing with another man who was on the ice and they had taken a shine to each other.

_It's just too little too late, a little too old, and I can't wait…_

Sanji and Rose were getting into it, dancing that romantic way that couples do in slow dances. (this is getting SO fluffy…)

_You say you dream of my face, but you don't like me, you just like the chase…_

Rose rested her head on Sanji's chest, hearing his racing heart. Sanji lightly stroked her fluffy brown cat ears. Rose's tail whipped around happily.

_I can love with all of my heart baby, I have so much to give (I have so much to give)…_

Rose felt the light stroke, and her heart jumped out of her chest for a second. She sighed silently. _Maybe I can say it now…_ She thought. Rose bit her lip, as the song continued her thoughts went deeper.

Sanji was thinking the same thing…

Tanisha glanced over at Rose and Sanji, she winked in a anime-ish way. "Looks like they're having fun." she smiled. Zoro caught a glance and smiled to, the moment causing him plant a light kiss on Tanisha's forehead. She blushed and smiled.

_It's just a little too late, a little too old, and I can't wait…_

As the song continued to ensue the hearts of many people on the rink, Rose and Sanji thought in their minds, and made their decision. Rose looked up at Sanji at the same time he looked down to her.

Their gazes met and they both blushed lightly. "I have something I've been meaning to-" they realized that they said it at the same time, and stopped. "Ladies first…" Sanji said. Rose shook her head. "No, I cut you off, you go first Oji-kun." she mewed.

There was an awkward pause. "Ok, on three we'll say it at the same time." Rose sighed. Sanji nodded. "One, two, three-"

"I LOVE YOU!"

There was a sudden silence between the two. Rose turned bright scarlet, as did Sanji. "Y-You where going to say-" "-The same thing I was…?" the two questioned each other. Sanji took a deep breath. Their gazes were locked, Rose's sunset-yellow eyes drew Sanji into them.

Rose smiled slightly, "Well then…Is this how you really feel, Sanji-kun…?" she asked. Sanji blushed, something inside of him was telling him to close the deal and prove his love. He placed a hand under her chin, lifted her face to his and kissed her.

The song started the last two choruses.

Rose blushed deeply, then was able to relax and return the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The crew glanced over at them. Robin and Usopp smiled. "Well look at that." he laughed. Chopper and Godell smiled, Nami chuckled, Zoro and Tanisha smiled as well.

When the kiss broke, Sanji wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "It is, Rose-chan…" he purred. (OMG FLUFFY!!!!! Wah! And no Mary-Sue-ness! That's a rarity…)

They slipped away from each other, holding hands and gazing into eyes. As soon as they knew it, the ice rink had closed and it was about 11:00.

The crew regrouped back to Rose and Sanji. "Well I see you two have gotten acquainted." Robin said, smiling at them. Rose noticed that she and Usopp were hand-in-hand and smiled. "I'm not the only one." she laughed.

Sanji smiled and put his arm around Rose's shoulder. "So where were we going for he surprise" after Turners, Rose-san?" he asked. Rose nodded. "Ok! Turners for late dinner, then the surprise!" she squealed.

"Alright!" the crew cheered, getting off the ice rink as it closed down.

After re-tracing back to Town Hall's intersection near a now closed Shaw's, they crossed the street into a seafood restaurant with a green white and wine-red tarp over the door and windows. The glass door was marked with the fish-market style logo of "Turners".

After about 2 hours in the buffet and bar, the crew stepped out and Turners closed. "Wow! You were right Rose-chan! They DO have the best fish in Melrose!" Luffy said, patting his bulging tummy.

Rose smiled at the crew. "Glad you liked it!" she said. "Ok, NOW for the surprise!" she said, leading the crew back past St. Mary's Park and around a street corner.

They arrived in front of a 3-story building with tan trailer siding on it, a restaurant, laundry mat, hairdresser and rug shop below it. Godell raised an eyebrow. "Rose? Where are we?" she asked, along with the rest of the crew except Angie and Tanisha who already knew because they've been here countless times.

Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out a square key with jagged teeth. She turned and responded…

"My apartment."

Everyone gasped. "So this is where you lived…" Godell gasped. "It's huge!" Nami gasped as well. "On the outside, but on the inside it's small. But…It's still home since seventeen years…" Rose sighed.

"Let's go in." she guided the crew to the blue door, slid the key into the hole, twisted it one way, then the other, and opened it.

Rose let everyone inside the blue and yellow Stuco walled hallway. "Up the stairs! Go, go, go!" Rose shooed everyone up the 3 stair flights.

They came to apartment 3R. "Ok, here goes…" Rose took a deep breath and slid her house key into the keyhole. The tension coming from the crew was building like seeing Saw II. The door clicked and opened, revealing one more flight of stairs. They went inside and Rose shut the door.

They went up and saw a living room with a kitchen attached to the back, black flooring, 3 rooms-a bathroom, large and small bedroom. "Here we are! Home Sweet Home…" Rose sighed, skipping into the living room.

Godell and the others were wide-eyes, all but Tanisha and Angie. "Whoa…" Usopp gasped. "It's so small yet so cozy…" Nami sighed. "Hehe! And guess what!" Rose said cheerfully, turning around to face them.

"You guys are gonna live with me in Melrose from now on!" she declared, striking a victory pose. The crew burst into happiness. "WHOA! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" A series of gasps came from the crew. They all ran up and tackled Rose into a hug.

Sanji hugged Rose the tightest. "Rose-chan, thank you…This'll be a best." he purred. Rose hugged him back. "Uh-huh! Now it's 1am so we gotta sleep now or we'll feel it in the morning!" she said.

They all nodded and changed into their night clothing, surprisingly all their stuff had magically appeared on the king-sized bed in the Master Room…

After everyone was changed and such we claimed places to sleep and curled up in blankets. Sanji and Rose decided to cuddle up and sleep for the night. "Suki Desu, Rose-san." "Suki Desu, Sanji-Oji-kun." they bade each other good night with a kiss, and fell asleep.

What is to happen in the morning, is to soon be revealed…

_**-End-**_

* * *

__

**EEEE WAAAH! It's the last chapter!!! Oh well there's a sequel!**

**SO R&R! THIS IS THE LINGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! WORD COUNT: 2229 TOTAL FOR THIS CHAP! BUT IT PROLLY INCREASED RIGHT NOW! See ya in Reality Gone One Piece: Season 2 Begins!**


End file.
